


Korekara no Someday

by sockycake



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Married Couple, honks is kotoumi baby, mama Kotori, papa Umi, smol honks, there is no μ's but they are still a big family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockycake/pseuds/sockycake
Summary: You know what they say about Honoka being Kotoumi's child. It's canon in this fic.<< Annual birbday fics are here >>





	1. Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to 'umi_zoomi' who helped me to fix this fic. Check out her fics too!
> 
> Comments are welcomed. I hope you enjoy^^

  _‘’I remember the time Umi-chan’s expression becoming as white as a sheet when she heard her baby was coming to this world… It was worth the wait to see how much Umi reacted when she found out she wasn’t at Kotori-chan’s side during this time- she completely freaked out and looked devastated. Even though Rin-chan and I had tried to pacify her by reassuring Kotori-chan wasn’t alone, it didn’t seem like Umi-chan was going to calm down anytime soon. Maki-chan was there to take care of her… The fact that Kotori-chan was already in the hospital knowing her parturition would happen any time. I was surprised to see Umi-chan lose all her common sense in one stroke. I thought she has already prepared herself for this lovely moment. By her wife’s side or not, she should’ve been ready for this. But then again, we are talking about Umi-chan. You wouldn’t know what kind of expression she can put on her face when it comes to Kotori-chan._

_The baby was nothing abnormal or supernatural. Just a lovely ginger-haired girl settled to this married couple’s side in 9 months. But since Umi-chan has blue hair and Kotori-chan has ashen hair, one would wonder why their child was a ginger. Umi-chan had been too distracted by the cuteness she had found recently, and only noticed the difference one week later. Kotori-chan later explained that her father’s relatives have that kind of hair colors. How… how unusual I thought at first. The first time my eyes gazed over her reddened cheeks, just as they were matching with her hair color. She had traits that resembled both her parents, I can see that she definitely got her cute side from Kotori-chan, yet too quite like Umi-chan._

_Did a strict person_   _like Umi-chan discipline her already when her child was still inside of Kotori-chan?_   _Then a cry took over the silence and she never quiet down and stopped crying. Her parents, mostly Umi-chan, never slept like a baby after all. Her eye bangs have grown longer everytime we met up. How evil that baby! Fufu~ I think she will love Auntie Nozomin! Kotori-chan and Umi-chan can’t know how powerful we will be as a team. I’m still jealous me and Elichi don’t have any kids right now. Their baby is just so cute and energetic… and a little naughty. Their trouble is waiting for them. Good luck both of you!_

 _Your adventures have just begun.’’ -_ Nozomi Tojo

\--

Umi’s amber eyes locked on its reflection on the mirror, straightening her dark blue coat to ensure she looked as good as she possibly could. She was ready to go out with her family and eat dinner. But it wasn’t an ordinary family dinner, it was a _friends_ and family dinner. Being adult gave Umi a lot of responsibilities (and even more thanks to Honoka). Working daily and taking care of Honoka took much of their time, and chances to meet their close friends again were slim due to their busy schedules. It’s been nearly three years since they’ve last seen one another.

However, all of them were able to arrange a date this time and today was it. The only problem was that Honoka wasn't born the last time they all gathered. She never knew what kind of teasing materials their friends would use against them _this_ time, mostly on poor Umi.

‘’Kotori, where is Honoka?’’ Umi called out to her wife, waiting in the entrance. Her eyes looked at the watch on her wrist and widened when she’d seen the time. Stomping her foot to the ground as her habit, she asked again in nervousness. ‘’Kotori?!’’

A head popped up from the bathroom, a half make-up indicated that she wasn’t ready yet and not looking after their daughter at that time. ‘’Umi-chan, Honoka-chan isn’t with you?’’

‘’Isn’t she with you?’’ Umi’s voice came out more shaky as she couldn’t get the answer she wanted to hear. The sound of the hair dryer prevented their voice from passing to each other so Kotori didn’t get an answer either.

As both of them were slowly aware of, they forgot left Honoka all alone. It meant twice as dangerous!

Honoka was crawling on the carpet, making small noises in the living room. She thought neither of her parents looked after her. For this reason, she made a plan and squealed a little loud to be able to reach her presence through the whole house. Getting their attention in a flash, it has ended as a successful plan.

Kotori jumped out of the bathroom with messy hair and make-up, checking her daughter whether she was injured or not. Umi, on the other hand, was rather more in panic. Umi glared at Honoka, her worry had turned into anger.

‘’Honoka!’’ Umi shouted as the sound of steps were clearer than a few seconds ago.

Kotori was the first one who took an action. Encircling her arms onto the small figure, she quickly took Honoka and hugged her close to her chest. She quickly regained her composure just by feeling her tiny back against herself and the scent her small baby left behind.

Umi, though, was still furious with her, ready to pull her ear. Suddenly Kotori whispered into her ear and she had goose bumps without she realised.

‘’Umi-chan, Honoka-chan doesn’t understand. She is still too young. So don’t be harsh on her.’’ She turned to Umi, one of her hands touching the yet-calmed face. ‘’Please.’’

Umi could never compete against Kotori when she used that tone on her. The sentences of scolding Honoka during that moment died down in her throat, the new ones replaced them quickly. ‘’You spoil her too much, Kotori!’’

No one has beaten the queen of ‘Please’ till now. If the technique were to fail against Umi, she still had an extra plan for that: Kiss on the cheek! Well that didn’t need an extra work today. If Kotori wanted, she could do that anytime, anywhere. She kind of had a knack for sweet manipulation, especially when it came to messing with Umi.

‘’Let’s go Umi-chan. We don’t want to be late.’’

‘’But, you were the one who-’’

Maybe an extra work was needed at the right time.

Poor husband’s words again stopped in the middle of its way by sudden peck on her cheek. After all these years being together and even having sex, a deep blush always settled on Umi’s cheeks as if she were a tomato. This characteristic of hers never left her, even in adulthood.

‘’Did you say something Umi-chan?’’ Kotori smiled, walking towards the bathroom with the baby on her arms.

Honoka’s head was leaning on her back. She surprised by how her papa was manipulated by her mama’s actions so easily. She stuck out her tongue then gave a victorious sign towards her papa. Umi could only accept her defeat.

Umi admitted that her child was genius. It was what made her scared too. She knew little girl was going to be a huge troublemaker when she gets older. Knowing how good the relationship between Auntie Nozomin and her, goodbye to normal days welcome to new level troubles. When they were in high school, Nozomi has always had a habit of teasing Umi. Even when they became adults, the teasing has grown as time has gone by. Now, it was going to reach its final statement if Honoka got influenced by her.

As all of them have walked out of their house, Umi buckled up Honoka as quickly as possible to be able to arrive in the arranged time. The breezy, cold air eased Umi’s nervousness. Wanting to be punctual and on time was something Umi valued. So Kotori, knowing her tense nature at these times, helped her relax by opening their one of music collections in the car.

When Honoka saw Kotori opening their music collection, she demanded, ‘’Open _Aitai no Summer_!’’

‘’But Honoka-chan, the CD might be at home.’’

‘’I want _Aitai no Summer_!’’ Honoka said again, grousing on her seat. She was moving in her car seat too much. Instead of Kotori helping Umi, she was losing the patience and focus as Honoka made more noise. ‘’Aitai yo Summer!’’

Umi sighed heavily, but she made sure to keep her eyes on the road she was driving through. Kotori patted her right shoulder to pacify her husband’s growing frustration, at the same time searching for the CD Honoka has always loved to hear in the car. Everything was in order thanks to Kotori, who found the disc and played through the player at a decent volume.

Even if Honoka has stopped moving in the car, the noise kept increasing melodically as the small figure was singing the song loudly within seconds. ‘’ _Aitai yo Samaa, kotoshi yo Samaa!.. ‘’_

Then Kotori continued to say the parts her daughter was unable to do. Rather than being strict on them, Umi let herself enjoy singing with her family. Even rhythmically tapping on her steering wheel. A few ludicrous moments of being children themselves, none of the parents could notice the baby has already slept in her car seat with a sweet bread in her hand.

The car finally came to a halt when a fancy restaurant was within their sight.

Kotori looked out of her window, her eyes were impressed by the light and colorful illuminations reflected through the entrance. The exterior design of the restaurant made Kotori smile, since it was Umi’s place of choice. She was glad she had a good influence on her husband.

‘’Umi-chan, it looks beautiful. I can’t find any words to say right now.’’ Her soft voice got softer each time a word left from her mouth like she could’ve cried anytime.

‘’Shh.’’ Umi put a finger on her lips to silence her for a second then their eyes met. ‘’I’m glad you like it.’’ She smiled at Kotori warmly.

Kotori’s cheeks colored with the same hue as the glowing red lights at the entrance. Both of their eyes were locked to one another. Out of nowhere, Honoka’s muttering disrupted the magical moment. But thanks to her, Umi remembered the time and where they were.

‘’K-Kotori! We should go for now, others are waiting us. They are probably guessing why we are late.’’ She completely lost of the romantic glares and flirty aura that had been provided seconds ago. She became the usual-Sonoda before a quick kiss planted on her lips.

Instead of pulling herself together as fast as she could, Kotori chose to tease her a little more. They were already late, so what would be worse if they were a little bit more?

Putting a mischievous smile on her lightly-reddened face, she neared Umi’s shoulder.

Probably the lanterns’ light reflected on her face or embarrassed because of Kotori’s bold action, Umi was easily moved from her seat and got out of the car. ‘’Unfair,’’ she said to herself shyly, resting one of her arms on the car.

Kotori lifted the small sleeping beauty, careful enough not to wake her up by a sudden action. Then all of them passed forward to the restaurant where a couple of hands were waved towards them to notice. 

“We will definitely draw attention,” seeing their  grins. “Great.” Umi commented sarcastically as she saw the excited crowd from a distance.

“Umi-chan don’t you want to be here? I thought you missed them as much as me. You know we could only separately meet up with each other because no one had a good schedule. Even Nico-chan came back from her idol tour recently just to see us.” Kotori gives Umi sad glances only to change her mood resulted in more complaint from Umi.

“I would like to be here. It is just some of them...” her eyes signaling the purple and orange heads, “Will try to share great numbers of shameless thoughts in public. You know I despise that.”

Kotori beamed at her as they entered the hall mantled with a crimson carpet on the ground. “Umi-chan,” she closed the distance then continued where she left. “Don’t you exaggerate a little too much?”

When Kotori saw Umi’s stressful face, she couldn’t help but assist her this time. “I’ll handle as best as I can, okay? Just try to enjoy.” Poor Umi only nodded at the pleasing eyes.

The waiter led them to the reserved table where the crowd’s voice increased one by one. The loud clinking of glasses slowly woke Honoka, sleepy eyes and yawn caught the attention of her parents. The little fingers were trying to cling onto her mother’s left shoulder as if she was imagining to fall from there, the head was still resting.

Everyone greeted the parents, though most of eyes were focused on the new-awakened orange head on Kotori’s arms.

Eli and Maki were the first ones who stood up, they were clearly excited to see Umi and Kotori’s child, who had a  face on. Nico, Hanayo and Rin followed them afterwards. Rin wanted to give her several smooches on her puffy cheeks. However, she was stopped by Nico and Hanayo, who advised her not to disturb the sleepy baby. At last, the prankster person Umi did want and _not_ want to see at the moment showed up at the table of friends.

“Oh my, Kotori-chan! Sh-she has grown so much more since the last time we’ve seen each other,” Hanayo said, going crazy about the cuteness found.

Tilting her head, Nico softly stared at the small orange head, who was yet to rub her eyes. Their eyes met momentarily. “I never knew someone other than me could be this cute. Hello there! Smile for me, nico~” Honoka was hugging her mama rather than doing what Nico has requested. Honoka was avoiding her thoroughly.

“You scared her, Nico-chan.” Maki pulled Nico away from her, gripping her shoulders tightly. Maki glared at her, “Nico nico no, please.” Nico pouted, crossing her arms when Maki joked about it. Everyone gave a healthy laugh. Honoka enjoyed at the interaction between the two. She smiled at Nico’s angry face, and her anger substantially lessened each time the baby cheerfully expressed herself.

The waiter brought a high chair for Honoka. As she sat down with the help of her mother, Nozomi gave her welcome, grinning towards Umi and Kotori. ‘’I was wondering when you three would come.’’

Umi didn’t like the tone Nozomi was using, she was definitely eager to tease her. Her lips twisted into a wry smile. Soon she recalled the last time they met up and how they ended up in a similar situation: Rin and Nozomi were waiting for her, questioning her why she was late at their meeting. In spite of her excuses being very clear and reasonable, they couldn’t stop teasing her all the way. A new fear has born within her as they continued to do verbal abuse (at least Umi tended to interpret their remarks as hurtful) everytime they were able to see each other.

Kotori noticed Umi was starting to sweat, her nervousness was becoming contagious. She had to do something about it.

‘’Nozomi-chan.’’ Kotori’s soft voice interrupted Nozomi’s playful banter. ‘’Please, can we put _that_ aside and tell me a bit about how you’ve all been, first?’’ she tried to change the conversation by stressing _that_ in the meaning Nozomi knew.

‘’Kotori...’’ Umi could’ve hugged and kissed her at that time, but that might cause more problems so she left it off like that.

Nozomi smiled at how protective Kotori was even though the girl would normally play along with Nozomi’s antics. ‘’Well then, how about Honoka-chan at first?’’ All eyes focused on the small figure.

‘’Honoka is good but hungry!’’ Said the baby, drooling a little too much.

Umi took out a napkin to wipe off her drools. ‘’Honoka! Wait a little more, we’ll buy something healthy for you.’’

A sigh escaped her lips as she heard Umi’s choice of food. She was craving some sweet bread and high-calorie foods. But this was not something she would love anyway. Maybe before they order it, she could distract them by leading a chaos.

‘’Mama and papa busy in car, they chuu~’’ Honoka made a kissing sound, the baby knew no bounds as to embarrassing her parents. The evil grins quickly formed in all of their friends’ lips.

‘’Oho~  It seems I didn’t need to say anything, I guess my influence on Honoka-chan paid off.’’ Nozomi said putting a hand on her own mouth.

‘’Mou, Honoka-chan.’’ Kotori smiled with a flushed face, a hand on her cheek. Of course, she didn’t deny anything. Their love was shown naturally. How could she feel bad about it? However, Umi was red head to toe. Just a minute later Umi regained her senses and snapped at Honoka.

‘’H-Honoka!’’ Umi raised her voice that caused everyone’s eyes in the restaurant turn her way within seconds. Honoka was about to cry, yet she was stopped by Rin’s humorous gestures and mumbling ‘nya’.

Eli placing her hand on Umi’s back to comfort her, she cleared her throat before speaking. ‘’Well, this isn’t so bad to talk about, Umi. You should already get used to it since there is also a fruit of your love here.’’

‘’Eli-chan is right, Umi-chan,’’ said Hanayo, agreeing Eli.

‘’We are already adults, what’s the point of being embarrassed about it?’’ Maki commented, twirling her hair to show herself not to care about the topic at all.

‘’I can’t believe, but I agree with Maki-chan,’’ said Nico.

Maki was about to start bickering with Nico, then Rin got in her way to tell her opinion to Umi. ‘’I totally agree! Why are you so shy if you guys kiss or have sex-‘’ without noticing, Rin’s voice came up too loud, so Nozomi’s hand covered her mouth before she spilled out the whole shameless words.

People thought it was a simple kiss, but it was Umi they were talking about. Even when the kiss that happened to be in the wedding ceremony hasn't come true, only because Umi thought it too shameless. In short, she wasn’t fond of PDA.

Nozomi patted Umi’s head as she continued to talk where Rin left. ‘’What Rin-chan wants to say is you can be a little more bold. We just love you two so much that we want to talk all about you two. Since we are now 9 people, let’s hear out our new member!’’

Umi wiped off the tears prickling through her eyes, turning to her daughter. ‘’Honoka… ’’ Her daughter refused to face her. When Rin left, Umi sat next to her daughter. The others turned around and started talking about different topics so as to not interrupt.

‘’Umi-chan, remember _softly_!’’ Kotori suggested as she smiled directly at her, and Umi felt braver for her actions.

‘’Honoka, I know I almost made you cry, but you should understand me that I only care about you and your health. You are one smart kid that took after your mother and.. and you understand me… What I mean to say I… I l-love you!’’ Unlike her usual strict tone, Umi talked to Honoka with honest feelings and hoped for her daughter would understand. Before shedding a tear, Honoka called her. The big hands felt the smaller ones.

‘’Honoka also love papa like her sweet bread.’’ As Honoka confessed, they hugged to each other. Umi planted a kiss on her forehead.

The whole restaurant took their napkins as they watched the heart-warming scene. ‘’Congrats, you leveled up!’’ all of them said in unison as they clapped the new level papaUmi.

“Very funny,” Umi said, hands on her waist.

“But it is, papa.” Honoka flicked her eyes to her purple-haired auntie.

“It seems Honoka-chan has won our ‘game’. I’ll buy you one of your favorite bread.” Nozomi winked at the baby.

Umi’s facial features showed momentary shock. “Wait Nozomi, what is that supposed to mean?”

The others were trying to figure out what actually happened between those two. Some of them guessed already what kind of the game she mentioned.

Honoka explained in her way. “Nozomi-chan and Honoka play game. If papa says she loves me, I win.”

Did Honoka play with her feelings without noticing how bad her papa felt?

Everyone squealed at Umi’s darkened visage, Kotori stood up from her chair with the intent of controlling Umi’s temper. Kotori gave a fake laugh and Nozomi was silenced by Eli’s dissatisfaction. Eli’s sulking face as same as Umi’s made the group think Eli also had to take care of a baby. A big one.

‘’Nozomi!’’ said Eli. She didn’t like where it was going.

Hanayo tried to look at the bright side, helping Kotori verbally. “Umi-chan, at least s-she is smart enough to understand playing such a game with Nozomi-chan,” The girl stammered a little.

“I'm impressed.” Nico nodded by herself, a hand on her chin. “She should be my backup dancer one day.”

“Now’s not the time for that, Nico-chan!” Rin and Maki said in unison.

Eli let the topic drop as quick as possible to prevent Umi walking out of the place they came. She faked a smile. Her hand fell on Umi’s shoulder, she gripped it firmly. “Hey Umi, let’s order our foods, shall we?”

As Eli gave a quick signal to the waiter, all of them ordered what they wanted except Honoka. Umi, shaking her index finger right to left towards her, didn’t give a chance. She turned to the waiter, who was waiting only Umi to order. “I would like to have one vegetable soup for the kid, please.”

Honoka grumbled under her breath, pointing the basket having much of bread in it. Umi knew her daughter was one grumpy kid that would cause trouble at any given time, but Umi could match with her stubbornness. “No, I’ll be spooning it into your mouth. No complaints.” Umi said in her usual, serious tone.

“I don't want soup, I want bread!” Umi wasn't fazed, even as Honoka pleaded and whined. She looked like rather scary disciplinary committee member. Honoka was feeling a little scared, so she turned to her mama and hoped she would provide her comfort. “Mama! Mama! Papa makes scary face again!”

Hearing Honoka’s poor gripe, Kotori clung onto Umi’s arm as tight as possible. “Umi-chan, you do know she is still young. Playing with Nozomi-chan or saying those things that aren’t supposed to be told shouldn’t make you feel bad. She is just a straightforward child when it comes to her likings. So, please… please do not fret about her, just teach her what is good instead of only being mad.”

A silence took over as Kotori finished what a mother was able to tell at serious time like this. Then everyone’s eyes in the table turned Kotori, then Umi. Her mouth opened to say something then closed.    

“Umi-chan!” Kotori shouted behind her, then looked down. She didn't mean to hurt her by telling the truths. Nico and Hanayo surrounded their arms on her shoulder to ease the atmosphere that had been formed unexpectedly.

Without a word said, Nozomi followed where Umi’s gone. Moments later, she caught up her and found her leaning against her car, looking up at the clear, starry sky. An awkward silence arose between them and both had no desire to fill the silence with any words. Instead, the tree crickets vocalised unspoken sentences for a while. Then they also stopped when Nozomi started to move.

“You know I never saw the sky this clear.” She fixated on the blue sky, a sad look appeared as she continued. “My parents were always busy so they never came with me to see this sky.”

Umi’s eyes twitched, Nozomi continued. “They’ve never played with me when I was yet to grow up. They never cared as much as I would’ve ever wanted.”

By Nozomi’s broken voice, Umi faced her. Never commented anything though. “It is just I had yet found happiness with our music group in high school, you and Rin-chan became my best friends as I always wished. After all these years, having another member as cute and young as her makes me completely forget about the loneliness I’ve felt for a long time.   I can tell by the careful and great father she has on her side that you have good influence on her. She is one lucky kid that can see a bright sky together with her family Umi-chan…”

Umi hugged the girl with her arms, who was crying because of what she thought she had caused. “I-I’m sorry.”

“N-Nozomi! It's neither your fault nor her fault. I'm the one being responsible for such actions.”

“Umi-chan, what Kotori-chan wanted to say is you are doing fine as a father, just enjoy your time too!” Nozomi broke the hug, cleared her throat. “You are a great great great aaaand great  papa so enjoy your little time with her too unlike how I didn’t do with my family.”

“Am I a good p-papa?” Umi’s cheeks became pink when Nozomi mentioned ‘papa’.

“Of course you are. You are a Sonoda that can equally give great responsibility to everything you care.”

Umi nodded. “Don't forget you have your own family now.” Umi showed inside of the restaurant where seven other people are waiting for her. ”Honoka would probably need to have you around too.” She had a sudden urge to hug her best friend,  then they decided to return where they were.

“Thank you, Umi-chan,” Nozomi said as she wiped off the dampness on her eye corners.

“Maybe because I’ve been stressed from overwork and want to make sure Honoka is raised well-behaved, I become unintentionally the strict parent. So I usually forget she is just a baby.”

“Is this what they call father instincts?” asked Nozomi rhetorically.

“Maybe.” Umi gave a quiet laugh. “But thanks to you that she is able to learn what fun means, Nozomi.” Nozomi shouldered her.

“So our papaUmi-chan will have her fun right?” when Nozomi headed towards their table, Umi flashed a smile as she walked in with her.

“Yes.”

When they came back to the restaurant,  all of their friends felt relieved to see them together.

“Nozomi, where have you been?” Eli asked to Nozomi.

“She told me she wants to have a baby,” Umi seemed to get her revenge by telling the little truth behind Nozomi’s lonely words during their conversation. So it was not a hopeless lie .

Now all eyes directed to the pink faced Nozomi, who nudged Umi’s stomach hard at the same time. “What? You told me to have fun, Nozomi.”

“Revenge time?” Nico, Rin and Hanayo said in chorus.

“Revenge time!!” The little baby joined the fun and shouted as loud as she could manage to. Definitely getting attention from other customers at the speed of light!

“Good luck Eli,” said Maki, trying to hold in a laugh.

For once again, everyone settled on her chairs but never stopped looking at Eli, who was yet to regain her composure. Her face was still flushing.

Kotori put her head on Umi’s right shoulder, then she engulfed Umi’s waist with her hands.

“So having a little fun works better right, Umi-chan?” Umi nodded, taking one of Kotori’s hands to intertwine with hers. “Look at Honoka-chan and see how she finds the happiness from her father’s banter.”

Honoka’s hand was pointing her index finger to ceiling, mimicking Revenge Time one more time passionately. As Kotori showed their baby’s uttering  among their friends to Umi, Umi’s face eased by the amusing scene.

When Kotori has noticed Umi’s mouth curl up to a smile, telling more about Honoka’s eating habits getting well wouldn't cheer her up further.

“Umi-chan look!” showing the empty bowl to her, “Honoka-chan ate her vegetable soup!” Kotori gave the last spoon on Honoka.

The soup mixed with a lot of bread on her mouth, Honoka found herself hard to breathe. However, she could manage to swallow it quickly so as to take her reward from Umi. Before doing that, she remembered what her mama advised her on about the apology when her papa was outside.

“I’m sorry papa,” Honoka said looking low-spirited enough to break hearts.

Umi’s lips lightly touched Honoka’s petite head for a kiss, making others let out a soft ‘awww’. Honoka returned the gesture with a small kiss to Umi's cheek as well.

“Well done, Honoka. I’m so proud of you,” Umi said genuinely. Even seeing the amount of bread crumbs pouring out of her mouth didn't make Umi angry after all.

“Proud?” Honoka questioned, looking at the older people around her. No one answered by the reason of laughing at her confused face.

Umi was ready to explain that word.

“Feeling deep pleasure or satisfaction as a result of one's own achievements, qualities, or possessions or those of-”

“It means we love you, ehehe.” Kotori cut in and explained shortly.

Kotori and Umi’s eyes met intensely as of she said ‘we' and ‘love' words together. How wonderful the scene the group witnessed made all of them silent, but there was no wonder that it would last forever as Honoka lovely commented.

“Are mama and papa going to kiss again, Maki-chan?” tugging her clothes, she asked to Maki first.

“Ueh?! Why are you asking me?” Maki perplexed at what she could tell to her.

“Even Maki can’t answer to that, kiddo. ‘Cuz she is one dumb person who can’t understand romantic intentions at the right time.” said Nico.

“Language, Nico.” Nozomi and Eli said together, and Maki frowned.

Nozomi held Honoka’s tiny hands as her confused face melted. “Why don't you ask to them Honoka-chan?”

Everyone has felt the energy, much more than Rin’s, coming from that small loud kid.

“Mama! Papa! You kiss?” Honoka asked loudly.

The parents blushed instantly, put themselves a distance. They never knew when they were able to contain their feelings, it must be so strong that they never realised it until now.

Umi making ‘X' with her arms only pumped up their friends and Honoka to yearn for inevitable moment.

“Oh come on, do it nya!” Rin’s voice jazzed up the audience, whose eyes were fixated on the married couple.

“Do it! Do it! Do it!”

Umi’s blushing face reached another shade of red and Kotori was looking at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

“Papa doesn't love mama?” the small Honks might not be aware of her rhetorical question popped up as one critical hit. “Papa?”

The last strike by baby Honoka hit hard on Umi and Kotori. Umi took Nico’s glass containing only alcohol, and sloshed it down quickly. Her trembling hands were on her wife’s shoulders. Both of their faces have had only redness as their soft lips brushed to each other.

“Oh!”

Today papaUmi and husbandoUmi levelled up thanks to their daughter!


	2. Parents vs. Bread kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotoumihono family daily adventures have just begun.

“ _Having kid must be a huge responsibility, as far as I’ve seen from Umi-chan and Kotori-chan’s devotion to their kid Honoka-chan. Umi-chan can be strictly criticising her own kid like she did with the students against rules when she was the co-vice president in our high school. But, to contrast this, Kotori-chan soothes her swiftly when she sees Umi-chan’s regret showing itself after she scolded Honoka-chan harshly. It's a vicious cycle, nya!_

_I remember one time Honoka-chan claimed to have kissed by her papa Umi-chan, that brought about Kotori-chan to get jealous of the two. At the end of the day, she’s given Honoka-chan a cute smooch, and Umi-chan also got to receive a passionate kiss that lead her to faint._

_Oh, Honoka-chan! You don't know how much strong love your parents have for you, nya! I'm sure they are whispering endearments to you everyday. I hope this deep affection will never end and lasts forever.” -_ Rin Hoshizora

\---

Wearing an apron, Kotori was preparing to cook dinner that was meant for the three Sonodas. Umi wasn't around because she was pretty busy with her work from the Sonoda dojo so Kotori wanted to be sure her Umi-chan could eat well. After doing her errands, Umi could taste her wife’s delicious meals. Kotori was always set at ease whenever her most beloved partner in life filled her stomach properly. However, it seemed like other person she cared the most wasn't following her advice.

Kotori turned around her kid to check whether she was eating or not. The kid didn't spoon up her soup at all, but she has already eaten the whole baguette on the basket.

“Honoka-chan, why don't you drink your soup? Umi-chan said it's healthy for you, right?” asked Kotori, looking at the plate that was never touched. “Oh look! You will stay small, so small that every other kid will mock on you,” she stated with _that_ sweet tone she usually used on Umi.

Honoka whined immediately after her mama scolded her softly. “But Honoka don't want to drink. Honoka want more bread!” Honoka was ranting on her baby seat, totally ignoring the topic her mama mentioned.

Kotori didn’t know what to do at that moment, only found herself stirring the cooking pot faster. A little after, Kotori ran to the entrance as the door rang a bell rhythmically. When she opened up the door, the person standing towards her made her heartbeat faster. Her heart-shaped eyes were directly looking at her husband, but Umi couldn't puzzle out why Kotori was adorable and eager to attach her.

“Umi-chan, welcome!!!” said Kotori as lovely as ever, all snuggled up to her.

“I'm home.” Umi was blushing hard, yet she tried to nudge her slowly to understand her intentions first. There would be two things why she was acting like that:

1)Kotori wants Umi... maybe in bed.

2)Kotori wants to destress Umi over her job.

“K-Kotori, would you care to explain why are you nestling against me t-too much?” Umi asked, looking down at her wife’s beautiful face. Her heart was thumping hysterically that she could've felt it would fly out of her chest any time.

“Can’t… I?” Kotori asked, Umi hugged her in turn as tightly as possible. An unexpected move from Umi could clearly show that Kotori completely lost herself. Her plan seemed to go off if it would go in charge of Umi’s unexplored sides so she quickly held off fussing over her. “W-wait, U-Umi-chan!” the pink plastered across her cheeks couldn't stop coloring up her face as Umi’s bold moves expressed themselves clearly, or Kotori thought Umi was acting unusually bolder for her actions.

“K-Kotori, I'm sorry for weighing upon you. Today was unexpectedly busy so I-I’m too tired,” said Umi breaking the hug. She found herself a chair to sit down. “But you look… umm... cute,” she added shyly.

Kotori waved her hand over her face to get rid of the heat her face was generating. “No problem, Umi-chan!” she said as she dashed off to the kitchen.

 

 _Kotori_ : 0 _Umi_ : 1

 _Mission_ : break the ice(failed)

 

Her plan was supposed to throw off Umi’s tension to prevent her from getting angry at Honoka, who has slurred over eating well. However, the young papa was exhausted enough not to nag at her small kid. So she didn't need to force herself.

Even though Kotori’s real intention was to keep out her husband from the small kid, in the least she wanted to get her attention and kiss her right before anything else.

“Where is Honoka, Kotori?” Umi asked as she saw there was no one in Honoka’s room.

Kotori turned down the heater. Taking off her apron, she replied. “She is in here, Umi-chan. She hasn’t eaten her soup yet.”

Umi walked off directly to the kitchen where two persons she loved were. As her tired eyes looked over the small figure, she gave a quiet sigh, crossing her arms. “As usual I would say.”

Honoka was fidgeting on her seat when she saw her papa. “Papa! Honoka miss you so much. Welcome!” she opened her arms to expect something in return. Umi wrapped her arms up around her as she kissed her head, but she chose not to comment on her eating habits.

In the kitchen, adding Umi, the three were sitting around the dinner table. The parents caught their eyes to each other. Kotori has understood she should carry out her other plan for Honoka to eat that soup. Umi and Kotori nodded to each other, eyes connected. A drama representation meant their baby Honoka would get convinced by the magical words and powerful acting!

Umi was ready to perform a role as Kotori signed her to do it. If both could act as if something was wrong, they were able to awaken their baby’s attention.

“Honoka! I'm not going to tell you what you are supposed to eat and drink anymore,” Umi said with less firm way.

Lifting her eyebrow, Honoka was looking at her papa unknowingly. “But you know…”

“Papa?!”

On the other side, Kotori was pretending as if she were ill, showing herself as weak as possible. With bated breath, she’s never given chances to think she was acting. The hands on her chest, a cry would be befitting the moment.

“Your mother…” Umi was careful enough to tell her words slowly.

Umi wasn’t a girl who was able to get into another character, but adding Kotori’s ‘please' messages many times in her mind made her to get a role for herself. “Your mother is getting worse because she wants you to be healthy and she tries hard. If you don't eat or drink well, she will be in need of seeing a doctor soon.” Umi held Kotori from her shoulders for standing as both parents turned to Honoka.

“Mama!! No, Honoka will eat properly,” Honoka said with a worried expression on her face, then a light popped up in her mind. A new idea took over the sad story. “Mama, papa!!” the small figure started to gush what she had watched the other day, showing the TV in the living room. “There was princess and prince. The princess was ill then the prince kissed her and they have a happy ending.”

The awkward silence wouldn’t tell further that both of them were caught their guards off. A romantic atmosphere aroused them as Umi and Kotori blushed when their kid brought such a shameless topic (shameless for Umi). They slowly lost the composure while Honoka was non-stop talking about ‘prince kissing princess’.

“Go ahead! Kiss mama! Mama will get better and for my mama, I'll eat my soup too!!”

As Honoka promised, she was ready to finish off her soup as quick as possible. Umi drew her hands back on Kotori and they quit acting. Kotori’s eyes were searching for other ambers passionately. Her hands reached out to Umi’s neck as Kotori was locking her up to herself as if she was hunting her down. No words were exchanged, the only noise was Honoka’s gobbling upon her soup.

Umi, instead, tried to stop Kotori for the sake of not making out in front of their child. By the mumbling she was doing, Umi thought she was able to put an end to this desirous intimacy. Of course, want and desire were what she had in mind, but it was supposed to be done in the right time.

Never given chances to interrupt, Kotori started to eagerly kiss Umi on the lips. Umi’s train of thought short-circuited, and that only lead her to grasp Kotori’s waist instinctively. Checkmate!

When they broke apart, Kotori rested her head onto Umi’s chest. “I guess missing Today’s Welcome Kiss costed much time, Umi-chan.”

“Y-yes.”

They noticed in the blink of an eye that their kid finished her soup with amount of extra bread halfly dangling on her mouth.

 

 _Kotoumi:_ 0 _Honoka_ : 1

 _Mission_ : eat or die(halfly-success)

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Happy Birbday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Kotori (•́8•̀)

“ _Kotori is always a hardworking individual people would admire. I remember I_ was _one of them, taking_ _a liking to her pure smile at first. Then I_ _explored her character more without knowing it_ _. Her determination to write lyrics, her huge aptitude for fashion, drawing costumes, her supportiveness of her friends, and even the other sides people do not know… As I got_ _to know her more in time, my delight in seeing her grew_ _of out control._

_We were just friends until my last archery tournament before quitting for entrance exams. After our club’s victory, Kotori and I had a chance to talk alone in the school’s courtyard. An unbreakable silence surrounded_ _us as our desire to say a word was caught in our throats_ _. Both of us were awkward, nervous and_ in love. _And then suddenly, Kotori mustered up her courage and confessed to me, making my heart fly out of my chest. That was the first time I felt and thought that someone has become more precious than anything in my life._

_To protect her at all costs, to wake up everyday to see her smile one more time, to love her... Kotori, my significant other, thank you for become a part of my life with Honoka, and happy birthday!’’ –_ Umi Sonoda  

\--

‘’…And finished!’’ said the blue-haired girl, putting the last candle on the cheesecake. She smiled brightly. ‘’Phew! Now we only need to put this cake in the fridge just a bit, then light the candles when your mother comes back from her work.’’

Honoka was sitting on her baby seat, looking out of curiosity to understand what her papa was making this entire time. ‘’Papa, what is this cake for?’’

Umi looked down at her knowingly, her hand on her chin. ‘’Today is your mother’s birthday, Honoka!’’

Honoka was surprised to see Umi excessively affected by the emotion of pure excitement. It seemed as if it was one of those rare moments when Umi has eaten her fill of manjuu. Of course, her mama’s birthday was also wonderful news to excite her.

‘’Oh!!’’

Umi put her index finger to her own lips. ‘’But you’ve to be quite if you want to surprise her.’’ Then Honoka did the same gesture and made her papa laugh for a short while. ‘’I want you to talk with her while I’m getting her cheesecake here, alright?’’

Honoka nodded. Umi kissed her head, then went off to put the cake into the fridge.

As the doorbell rang, Umi had sprinted that flared up her face. Kotori came back home with a pile of bags in both of her hands. ‘’Welcome home, Kotori.’’ Umi said as she took the bags gently from her. ‘’Honoka is waiting, she wants to say something.’’ Without Kotori noticing, Umi signed Honoka to distract her.

‘’HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMA!’’

Umi facepalmed, but she needed to keep going before another mission has failed! As a perfect papa and husband, her book couldn’t speak of any reckless action and failure.

‘’Papa made you a cake!’’

_But…_

‘’A cheesecake you like!’’

_Kotori, what Honoka understands is only food and idol figures?_

‘’And she said ‘tonight I want to feel her love- ‘‘’

 ‘’H-H-Honoka!’’ Umi was the definition of red and embarrassed right now. ‘’W-wa-wait, when did you hear- how? I-It’s not like that.’’

Kotori put her hand to her mouth, giving a healthy laugh. She loved seeing her family members in such theatrical play. She quickly turned her eyes to the red-faced girl. ‘’Umm… Umi-chan are you ok?’’

No answer came.

‘’We can eat the cheesecake you’ve made for me, dear,’’ Kotori said softly, cupping her face. She gave a quick kiss on her lips. ‘’Teehee. Happy birthday to me!’’ She stuck out of her tongue at her.

In the end, Kotori blew out the candles and wished.

_I wish my every day to be filled with lots of love, laughter, happiness, and the warmth of sunshine with Umi-chan and Honoka-chan._

** Omake **

‘’So we have to take Honoka right now?... Ok, I’m coming with Nozomi.’’ Eli hanged up the phone right after she had talked with Umi. ‘’Isn’t today Kotori’s birthday?’’

Nozomi nodded. ‘’Kotori-chan told me they’ve already celebrated it together.’’

‘’So, what? Honoka is a good kid, why do they want this anyway?’’

Nozomi would pray for her wife’s denseness. She cleared her throat before speaking. ‘’Don’t you know what birthday sex is, Elichi?’’

‘’Oh.’’

Nozomi snorted as Eli buried herself in her pillow.


	4. Yume no Meiro Yuri no Kiddo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Nozoeli and honks in this chapter.

‘ _’In my 28 years of life, I’ve never witnessed such a miraculous moment in my life. Kotori and Umi’s kid had finally manifested herself just by telling the thunderous weather to go off for her sleep? There was the second time my eyes have witnessed such a magical feat by this child. The first time was just as amazing, since she was able to make the rain stop by her overcries._

_I can tell by Honoka’s determination that she never gives in even there is a predicament. She knows exactly how to handle such tough situations by using her enthusiastic energy to ease out any tensions. The recklessness and energy! Those two characteristics of her are definitely her interesting points. I’m wondering if Kotori and Umi have fallen under her strong influence too? Truth be told, I’ve got the feeling that she will be creating her own community and be passionate about it in the future!_

_Kotori, Umi! You two should know Honoka is such a gift, she is the one who helped us to come together again after all these years_. _Thank you for bringing her into our grou_ p.’’ – Eli Ayase

\--

There were splashing sounds coming from the bathroom. The only sound was that in the house, but that soon came to an end when the purple-haired girl walked off from the source of the sound with a towel covering her whole body.

Nozomi found herself wearing her pyjamas right after she has done drying her long hair and ran a comb through her hair after coming back to the bathroom. She has realised that the other girl who was sleeping on the other side of the bed wasn’t ready to wake up early. Only the mumblings she was mouthing and taking deep breathes would tell she was still alive.

‘’Grandma…, Grandma…’’ Eli was never quiet while she was sleeping. During these times, Nozomi always chose to watch her profoundly. Her hand was playing with the strands of blonde hair covering Eli’s face completely. As Nozomi stopped watching her beautiful wife’s sleeping with the most endearing eyes, she kissed Eli’s cheek softly. Too soft that couldn’t even have been woken up a light sleeper.

Today, though, was the exception. The two would rarely find themselves in bed during early hours of the day since their jobs always kept them busy. The weekend mornings have always been a precious gift to them, and Nozomi was able to enjoy this distractive, yet heartsome moments in their life.

When the digital clock on the nightstand hit 9.00 am, Nozomi stood up from her warm bed and focused on the thought of preparing a breakfast for her most beloved. With the raccoon slippers she wore on, her new and bright day was waiting beyond her expectations.

‘’Omelette? No, no...’’ Nozomi disagreed to herself. She was torn between making omelettes and pancakes. Opening the cabinet, her eyes directly fixated on the cocoa powder, which she would usually use on her chocolate flavored pancakes. Since Nozomi knew Eli’s favorite, _no_ … second favorite thing in the world was chocolate, especially when Nozomi cooked for her.

She quickly grabbed what was needed for the recipe. As she started to grease the pan and turn the stove on to a medium high heat, she noticed there was still no sound of Eli waking up from her deep slumber.

The pancakes were almost ready to be presented to her love, yet where was Eli? It seemed as if Eli was trapped by the deep sleep, and Nozomi has been feeling her absence for a long time. How dramatic!

The brown colored pancakes brimmed over on the plates as the heater was turned off immediately. Nozomi looked at the small, purple and light blue colored clock on the counter.

_9:26 am_

She hummed along to a familiar song, a sprinkle of excitement built up from her high school years. The song had stuck in her head for a while and that has given her an idea eventually. Nozomi thought maybe she should use _that_?

Simply, she smiled because it was a _sweet_ plan to wake up that blonde sleeping beauty. She has skimmed through the playlist in the laptop nostalgically before opening up one of their recorded songs on there.

‘ _La la la la ..._ ’

When Nozomi was vocalising the lyrics passionately, she couldn’t notice a pair of hands wrapping around her waist sluggishly in an instant. Eli was holding her close with her arms. Her yawning sleepy head was moved to Nozomi’s shoulder as Eli’s part in the record continued to sing in the playlist.

‘ _Yume no meiro’_

Eli’s tightened her hands over Nozomi’s sides causing Nozomi to laugh in the middle of the song she had to sing. Kind of a planned interruption by Eli made Nozomi grimace even though it was lacking a bit of peevishness. Eli has known her enough to tell which part of her was ticklish so as to make her stop singing alone. As Eli’s hands had stopped moving over her, she closed off the laptop with a great haste.

‘’Y.. you are an early bird, Nozomi,’’ Eli said with a sleepy voice, rubbing the sleep on her face.

Nozomi’s little worry was erased with the adorable side Eli has shown. ‘’My dear Elichi has finally woken up? Good morning!’’

The light emanated from the outside has become apparent over Nozomi’s smile that was pure. Eli’s eyes have widened as she realised that her everyday was brightened by the slim time she and Nozomi have spent together. Her feelings aroused with stronger affection once more. Eli quickly planted a kiss on Nozomi’s chocolate stained cheek. “Nozomiiii~”

“Elichi please stop, it's making me…’’ Nozomi growled. The cheeks colored with pink.

“Ah~ You’ve made my favorite _chocolate_.”

Her lips formed a grimace that quickly slipped into a mischievous grin. Nozomi swept the melted chocolate remaining on the plate with her finger.

“Oho~ I thought _this_ was your favorite chocolate?” She brought her hand up to rest against her cheek that was tinged by her chocolate finger. In the end, it went to Eli’s mouth. Nozomi reminded her of the yesterday’s ‘event’.

Eli retorted sharply after swallowing, a blush quickly settled on her cheeks. “N-Nozomi!”

Nozomi was enjoying teasing the flustered blonde, who was unable to talk about yesterday’s activity. “Elichi, are you still embarrassed by the whole thing we did yesterday night? ~”

Eli shook her head, frowning. Her eyes didn't dare to lock themselves up to emerald ones. “It's not like that, Nozomi. I'm just too tired since it was the first time we’ve made a chocolate cake for Honoka…”

Nozomi cupped Eli’s pink cheeks as Eli was slowly captured by Nozomi’s sweet glance over her. From all their affectionate and loving gestures, one could surely tell they were one happy couple. However, the words that were carefully chosen by Nozomi to tease came up unexpectedly.

“I meant the ‘afterwards’, Elichi,” Nozomi said making air quote. She would love to continue where it was going, however, they needed to have had breakfast since there would be a petite guest waiting to come their home.

“Nozomi!” Eli grumbled standing towards her, she broke the skinship first. Her sleepy expression has perished because of Nozomi’s antics. But it didn't take long time to understand why Nozomi had done that on purpose. She sighed.

“I guess it's almost time for Honoka to come so you don't want to focus on other ‘things’.” This time, Eli gestured ‘things' with her hands. She knew how to turn the tables, this result placed a blush on Nozomi’s face instantly.

Nozomi grabbed the plates filled with choco pancake mountain, then put on their table. “Okay. Enough morning flirts.” They both sat down silently. Nozomi’s voice broke the silence when she continued. “Have you called Nico-cchi to come along with Rin-chan too? Maki-chan and Hanayo-chan are busy with their own schedule today, so it would be nice to let them play with Honoka-chan at our home.”

Eli took her fork to eat what Nozomi made for her. The chocolate’s effect on her had paid off after she tasted just a bit. The energy came back to her senses and she replied, “First of all thank you for absolutely perfect pancakes, Nozomi.”

‘’You are welcome dear.’’

Eli engulfed Nozomi’s head where her lips brought into a light contact softly. In a moment, she continued. “Second, I’d called Nico yesterday. She said before going another abroad, she wanted see all of us, especially Honoka. She doesn’t say anything but I think she loves Honoka so much.”

With the lack of maturity on Nozomi’s face, she grinned. She was almost missing the main topic they had to talk about. “Are you sure _she_ said she wanted to see us all?”

Eli gave a quiet laugh due to her wife knowing Nico’s tsundere attitude that well. “Well, she said ‘Honoka and you all will want to see me so I'm not going anywhere before she, I – I mean you all gonna see me singing and how perfect I’m as an idol’ with a very confident way.” Eli imitated Nico’s way of speaking with a smile.

Nozomi beamed at Eli’s morning energy coming up with the chocolate flavor’s power. “Seems like Nico-cchi would say that.”

“Kashikoi kawaii Elichika know that,” Eli said, winking at Nozomi as if some sort of sparks scattered around her, or she was dashing as usual.

Nozomi was used to Eli’s charming side, but of course she wouldn't say she was falling in love only that side of her. Taking a sip from her coffee, she mustered up some courage in an effort to imply what she would want to say. “Remember the time Elichi… When everyone went to their own way and no one has seen each other for a while. Then Honoka-chan was born and we’ve yearned for seeing the little kid... She united us, our _old_ group and now, she is like our baby leader! Ahh~ babies...” she paused, watching the other girl stop eating.

Eli closed her distance to Nozomi, placing her hand on top of Nozomi’s on the table, she held it tightly. Nozomi’s wishes were what made Eli happier for this world since Nozomi was one selfless girl who only wished the best for others. Eli brought up the topic. “Babies are such a gift, right?”

A caring expression was put thanks to her wife. Chances were given as an audible gracious voice went over Eli’s ear. “Yes.”

It was a wish both of them desired to turn into reality. Everything should've lined up according to Nozomi who was still dwelling on the babies. However, it didn't follow the whole scenario by the reason of Eli’s mind occupied with other matters, specifically with the orange-haired kid’s visit to them today.

“Come to think of it, Umi’s coming today to leave Honoka with us. She should be here anytime now.” Eli blurted out, completely missing what Nozomi had said. Blame it on the excitement on the increase!

That being said, Nozomi slowly dropped the topic as soon as Eli stood in more cheerful attitude while mentioning the baby’s name. Nozomi was willing to see Honoka too, though her intentions weren’t much displayed in the early morning.

Eli stood up as the door rang. However, Nozomi’s hand came up to Eli’s mouth to wipe off the last chocolate piece on Eli’s corner of her mouth. ‘’Now it’s better.’’ Eli turned her head to catch, and kissed Nozomi’s hand in response. ‘’Geez Elichi, now you better go and not to make them wait anymore,’’ Nozomi said shyly.

As Eli opened the door, Rin and Nico came in followed by Umi and Kotori while Honoka stood in the entrance observing her parents. Nico and Rin encountered them while Nico was parking her car. They couldn’t have an idle chit-chat, since Kotori and Umi had to rush for errands.

‘’Welcome!’’ said Nozomi and Eli, having a greeting smile on both of their faces.

‘’Thank you, Nozomi, Eli.’’ Umi thanked one by one. ‘’I would like to stay longer, but we have to be on time. So, next time.’’ Nico was displeased by their manner for a brief moment as they said their goodbyes.

‘’Nico-chan! Rin-chan! Take care of Honoka-chan for us. She likes to sing a lot, so please do sing together!’’ Kotori walked up to add more. Nico’s face finally formed a grin, expressing the satisfaction she was looking forward to.

Honoka was still standing whilst having no idea what was going on, their conversation looked like to have taken the floor. Nozomi held her hand to guide her towards inside of the house, Honoka gladly welcomed. A smile from the child caused Nico and Rin to have fall for her hearty expression. Rin thought pinching that soft cheeks would be her pleasure as Nico wanted to dress her up with their old outfits.

The home had a delightful, cozy ambiance filled with a couple of familiar faces, providing Nozomi to rejoice in an enthusiastic way. She’s found what she wished immediately: being together and happy! She noticed Eli’s hand holding hers when Honoka was still the center of attention. Eli’s light voice muttered in her ear from behind, a warm breath brushing her skin.

‘’When you are prepared.’’ She whispered, giving a sign through looking at Honoka then turned to her. Eli’s words seemed to alert purple-haired girl whose smile grew wider as soon as a gasp escaped her mouth. Considering they were in center of the living room, where others could’ve actually heard what they were talking about. Rin and Honoka were on their own world playing games. To Nico’s dismay, she witnessed the whole ‘’hey let’s make a baby!’’ conversation between her old classmates.

‘’I’m done with you two’s flirting… Leaving two alone...’’ Nico said rather in lower voice. Unusually, she didn’t have one arrogant bone in her body. If she had blustered in a complaint, it’d have influenced Honoka since the baby would like to copy what was around her as Nico thought. Of course the idol-sama did care about her precious classmates’ daughter!

Honoka coughed slowly, eyes staring at her. Rin quickly interpreted it as a need of water through Honoka’s labored breathing. Thanks to being a gym teacher, she understood at a short notice. The energetic two left the living room to head for the kitchen.

After Honoka finished drinking a glass of water, she asked, ‘’Rin-chan, Rin-chan! Where did mama and papa go?’’

‘’They have to fight with the headman!’’ Rin said jokingly.

‘’Oh! Now I get it.’’

‘’What exactly nya?’’

‘’Mama and papa are strong, they win!’’ Honoka struck a pose with her ‘faito dayo’ position. ‘’They always _faito_ to each other in night.’’

Rin’s eyes widened, she positioned herself as a curious cat. ‘’For example nya?’’ :3c

‘’Sometimes papa says sorry because she hurts mama too much and mama screams.’’

Rin only blushed, but it would be a good teasing material for the future!

\--

The door unlocked from outside, the two adults who looked worn out came in. The blue-haired one stayed huffy a good while, having bills on her hands; the ashen-haired one came in with equanimity.

‘’I can’t believe we’ve waited over two hours just for talking with our headman about this month’s rent, and of course paying bills was an issue too while being in line. The system should be changed.’’ Umi said firmly, her hand on her forehead. Kotori’s expression changed into concern for the exhaustion that settled on Umi’s face.

‘’Umi-chan, relax! We’ve done running errands so lean back and I’ll get your coffee,’’ said Kotori right after hanging her jacket on the coat rack. Her hands on Umi’s shoulders, Umi was reclined against the couch as though they would be in their sweet time alone with the position they’ve showed, yet neither of them were in a position to go all the way so Kotori got up from Umi’s lap. She walked away to the kitchen before Umi would demand her to stay longer onto her.

The boiled water sound could be heard from the living room. ‘’Umi-chan, would you like it to be sweetened?’’ Kotori called out, asking.

‘’Kotori, I could make myself a coffee. You should be as tired as me right now. We have been doing everything together since this morning,’’ Umi said, looking at the open kitchen where Kotori was brewing her coffee. She decided to pace in there too.

‘’I would feel awful if you stressed out. Let me do what I want, Umi-chan.’’ Kotori looked at Umi, who was elated over such elegant manner. ‘’I think sweetened would suit you better, especially when you are salty about the increased rent.’’ She continued and Umi’s gloomy face washed away with Kotori’s sweet words.

‘’Thank you,’’ she said softly. Taking out matching mugs from the cabinet, she assisted Kotori. Meanwhile doing that, Umi remembered today’s most important case by the silence she had unlikely felt within minutes. A question was tagged along on her mouth. ‘’I wonder what Honoka is doing right now. I’m afraid she would be monkeying around too much. I think we should call Eli.’’ Umi sighed as she grabbed the mug filled with hot coffee onto her mouth.

Kotori nuzzled up to Umi before talking. ‘’Geez Umi-chan, Honoka-chan is such self-conscious kid. I’m sure she wouldn’t misbehave when you’ve lectured her enough, and as you know how Nozomi-chan handles her with her tricks.’’

\--

‘’Nozomi, what are you doing?’’ Eli and Nico asked together.

There was a gift box in Nozomi’s hands where Eli and Nico looked at curiously.

‘’How can we stop this playful child then? Any idea?’’ No answer came. ‘’I’m sure _this_ will set the thames on fire,’’ Nozomi said mischievously. Her plan has been set to go, leading everyone’s attention diverted by the unopened box.

Nico examined the box as if she would guess what was in it. She crossed her arms, lifting one of her eyebrows. ‘’Then what is it? I can’t tell from this shape, but it’s probably a toy Honoka would play with.”

As Rin and Honoka came back from the kitchen, the two quickly had only eyes on the box. Rin lifted up Honoka on the level of her chest for her to be able to see clearly.

Honoka opened up her arms, eyes brightened. The surprise allured the innocent kid. ‘’Nozomi-chan! Nozomi-chan! What is that? Toy?... Bread?’’

Rin laughed when the small figure said a food name. ‘’Let’s open, nya!’’

Eli sighed as in relief. ‘’It can’t be helped then. I’m curious about what you are up to, Nozomi.’’

Everyone sat down on the couch as Nozomi put the box on the coffee table. That only lead Honoka to stir up on Rin’s lap more.

‘’Come here, Honoka-chan.’’ Nozomi called the kid.

‘’It’s better something Nico-nii and Honoka can do together,’’ said Nico, waiting no answers since her words were fake as everyone has known.

‘’Oh~ You better wait Nico-cchi, you will definitely be enjoying while doing _that_ together with Honoka-chan,’’ Nozomi stated as she gave the box to Honoka, who was fidgety and lively more than usual.

Nico has livened up as Nozomi said that. Everyone in the living room held their breath in unison as Honoka removed the covered package by the help of Rin. The box had a name on it,

_Idol Maker Microphone for kids_

‘’You serious?!’’ said everyone in union to Nozomi, all their eyes widened. They turned their way to the small kid, waiting her reaction. Honoka was glad to have got such precious gift from Nozomi. No matter what that kind of gift it was, Honoka would love and that was how their parents taught her too.

To everyone’s surprise, she eventually found it entertaining when she discovered how it functioned. Her cheeks were dusted with red as Honoka thought herself as an idol with that microphone on the stage.

‘’Nozomi-chan, thank you!’’ said Honoka, hugging her tightly. She kissed her cheek that left a developing blush in response on Nozomi, who had now a goofy smile.

‘’I couldn’t expect less from my Nozomi,’’ said Eli proudly.

‘’Let’s sing nya! You would love to hear when I open up some old songs from our high school years.’’ Rin raised her arm up to the ceiling, posing as if she were a star. ‘ _’If we combine our feelings together, perhaps we can manage somehow or another..._ ’’

Nico sighed, she felt nostalgia coming from the song Rin was singing. Small hands held hers, Nico looked down as everyone was gone to organize old songs, and adjust the microphone for TV setting. ‘’Honoka…’’

Honoka caught her eyes, her other hand on her mouth curiously. ‘’Show me how you sing Nico-chan!’’

Nico gave a warm smile, her hand tightened around the petite one. ‘’Let’s sing! I’ve my Nico puri song. You will definitely love it!’’

\--

‘’Umi-chan, are you sure we should take Honoka-chan already?’’

The car stopped as Umi parked it properly in the front of Ayase mansion once more.

Her eyes broke the focus on the road as she turned towards her wife. ‘’As much as I want her to enjoy her time with them, I wouldn’t venture further for her to cause much more trouble. Remember the time when she broke Hanayo’s favorite vase while running mindlessly?’’

Kotori put a good face on. ‘’But in the end, Hanayo-chan just wanted her to be around more.’’ She clung onto Umi’s arm while walking towards the door. ‘’I’m sure everyone loves her so much that she couldn’t be shared between our friends.’’

If angels actually existed, Kotori would definitely be one of them. Umi blushed madly at how positive her wife was. She wondered why she was dwelling on the negative sides. Thanks to Kotori, she was able to get rid of those thoughts immediately. ‘’You are right about that. But today is also when we have to meet up with my parents in the late afternoon. She has to take a bath. As you know, we should take her as soon as possible for that.’’

When Umi said that, it dawned on her. ‘’Oh! I totally forgot that.’’ Strangely, Kotori totally didn’t remember the meeting. Maybe because she was a little more worried about Honoka, her precious part. ‘’It’s been a while seeing Sonoda-… _father_ and mother.’’

‘’Well, Father wants to see you and Honoka so it can’t be helped, we arranged a time for our meeting.’’

A different voice from their above called them. ‘’Oh! Umi, Kotori! I’ll coming, wait.’’

It was Eli in the balcony. She’s quickly gone to open the door before they could press the doorbell.

‘’I thought you… you two come up a bit later,’’ Eli said with breathlessly. She seemed to bustle around the house.

‘’Why did you rush?’’ asked both of them at the same time. Maybe a bit too loud to have heard.

Eli put her both hands to their mouth to silence. ‘’Ssshh. Be quiet, you’ll see why I did that.’’

When Umi and Kotori entered the living room, they couldn’t believe what their eyes have seen.

A complete karaoke set, a couple of music discs and snacks were everywhere. The main point, there were three people sleeping on the couch together. Rin was nestling against Nozomi’s left shoulder while Nico was on her right side. Honoka was on top of purple-haired girl. Some were breathing noisily, some weren’t.

Their expression has melted over such cute sleeping beauties.

‘’Umi-chan?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Let’s change the meeting hour.’’

‘’Exactly.’’

At the end of the day, Umi and Kotori had came up to get Honoka, but they waited for their kid to wake up.

Omake

‘’Hey! Hey Umi-chan! Is that true you have fight with Kotori-chan every night nya?’’ :3c

‘’No, why do I have to? Kotori is a type of woman who touches upon the significance of our life, not our fights.’’

‘’But Honoka know mama and papa faito because papa always apologises.’’

‘’Wait… that’s because it’s where I touch-’’

‘’It’s getting late, Umi-chan. Shall we go?’’

Nozomi whispered on Umi’s ear before they were leaving.

‘’WAIT RIN!  IT’S NOT LIKE THAT! I HAVE NO INTENTION OF TOUCHING HER-’’

‘’UMI-CHAN!!!’’

Kotori covered Umi’s mouth before she would spill out more shameless words without herself noticing. They both left the place with a plenty of redness on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My school has started so I don't know when the other chapter will come but I'm still writing.


	5. My Past, Present, Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their past, present and future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! It's been a while. I hope you enjoy the story. Don't forget to leave your opinion on this chapter!  
> Mitsugake: glove used in archery, hikae: waiting area.

“ _ So it's my turn… Let's see… It’s not like that I have a liking for kids anyway so I'll make this brief. _

_ Kotori told us she would be having a baby in nine months. The interesting part was how Umi was able to take a huge leap none of us have had the guts to do, even though Nozomi and Eli were more affectionate in public. _

_ When I saw Honoka for the first time, my chest filled with warm and butterflies began to grow in my stomach. Honoka was just a baby, but the energy she emitted and her passion for idols were impressive. It was sometime around now that I had the idea of returning back to creating music on my piano, all because I wanted to return to what I truly wanted. Even though I've had a busy schedule due to medical school, it didn't stop me from diving back into aspirations.  _

_ Kotori and Umi are lucky to have her. She is the new sunshine in their house. I hope her smile continues to brighten our days. _ \- Maki Nishikino

\---

“IT’S MY TURN!” said the blue-haired girl passionately, who possessed two cards on her hands. She believed she never showed off what she was feeling during the game called ‘old maid’. Her determination to win this round was written on her unsatisfied face. She yearned for her righteous and honorable victory in their 32nd round, yet her wife still took the right card and left Umi dumbfounded.

It was already past midnight. A loss could've been accepted, so they would be able to prepare themselves for the weekend more healthier and zipper with Honoka. Umi demurred strictly, gathering herself up to a new round. Kotori was rather crying out. A need of sleep was soon satisfied, otherwise she would get Umi into their bed with another purpose (for distractions!). Then they could manage to sleep.

“Umi-chan, can we stop right now? It’s too late to play card games,” Kotori said, whimpering aside. Eyes pleaded. Sure, words would work on Umi unless she would understand the game. She had been missing important points.

  1. Never ever be nervous around your opponents
  2. Don't show your purpose: Be elusive 
  3. Play with their mind to change their ideas: Bluff
  4. Discern your own purpose: Win



Well, lacking those four properties what thwarted Sonoda Umi being a perfect Yamato Nadeshiko model. She definitely looked like a loser especially when she was in daze. At least her wife was able to enjoy with  _ this _ side of her showing weakness at those times. How could you play games at 2:20 am for the Idol Gods’ sake? 

When would she give up, was what Sonoda Kotori asked herself with a sleep-deprived mind. She was about to doze off on their bed, but her Umi-chan still weirded out how to win.

_ Apathy? Nani sore?  _

Before deciding which card she chose, she’d ruminated on them. On the other side, Kotori was on the verge of deep sleep. Her eyelids began to droop.

An idea popped into Umi’s head as her eyes lit up with passion to win this round. Then suddenly, Kotori’s head weighing upon Umi’s chest made her almost provoke until she realised Kotori didn't look at her cards nor cheating. She had dropped off without a fuss.

Umi took her by shoulders as she laid down her wife on their bed and spread the cover onto her.

“I guess it’s my win then,” she produced a soft speech without any complaint and kissed her wife’s forehead. 

“Honoka-chan,... Honoka-chan,” Kotori mumbled. That reminded Umi to check her daughter in her room.

There were two Umi you would say what types of: Mrs. Serious Business and Dear Adorkable. There was this pleasant time Kotori would be eager to watch only: Her Umi-chan’s pitifulness. Her strict personality faded away with Kotori’s gentle ‘Please' many times so Kotori called her ‘Dear Adorkable’.

To contrast, for little Honoka her papa was just the definition of seriousness. After she had complained several times how serious her papa was, Nozomi and others gave her a title ‘Mrs. Serious Business’. Even sometimes Maki would call her Mrs.SB, leading every eyes to look towards her.

Mrs.SB aka Sonoda-san felt her body become heavier as she stood up. That was when Kotori’s diary fell down from the bed, taking Umi’s attention instantly. Taking the diary by her hand, she first saw the date on it.

_ “XX September 2013” _

‘ _ It was from our high school years _ .  _ Wait, that day was before we were dating.’ _

Between the pages, she had managed to see her name and the heart icons by its side. Her eyes  landed on the script, she seemed to forget what she was supposed to do:

_ ‘’Let me tell you a secret. _

_ I often catch myself thinking – _

_ It’s awkward to say it out aloud. But let me just tell you this in secret.... _

_ It makes my heart race so much faster♪ _

_ In my opinion, that Umi-chan is as pretty as a picture! _

_ The Kotori who watches Umi-chan’s archery competitions with thoughts like that is a very messed up person, isn’t she? _

_ Even if it’s only once, I want to experience what it feels like to be by Umi-chan’s side when she bursts into tears. Although that’s how I feel, Umi-chan is rarely defeated, and even if she is defeated, her serious nature will never allow her to lose her composure. Ever since our grade school days, I have never seen her like that, not even once ♥ _

_ For that reason, I have made myself an “archery girl Umi” doll with some felt and yarn – along with another secret “defeated Umi” doll ♥ The doll of Umi-chan, who is teary-eyed and dejected in defeat, is currently dangling from my desk lamp. It’s incredibly cute – you can’t help but to pet it. I had some fabric left anyway – ehehehe♪ _

_ As for my confession – if you agree with me, please make sure to tell me in secret ~ ! I’ll make another doll so we match♪ Of course, I won’t tell Umi-chan. _

_ So Umi-chan, you aren’t allowed to read this page, okay? _

_ Just kidding – ♥ _

_ Before I leave the house, I pat the cute “defeated Umi” doll. _

_ “I’m leaving ~ ! Let’s do our best today, too ♥  _ ‘’

‘ _ Shameless _ ,’ thought Umi, closing the notebook.

Her blush has grown, eventually realising it was subtlety telling what she had hoped to hear. Her wife’s mindset at that age was quite endearing and… somehow peculiar as it seemed. Umi would be willing to ask as to what her wife meant by “defeated Umi” and the “dolls”. In no time, Honoka’s cry interrupted her flow of thoughts in the middle. She could manage to head for Honoka’s room. The baby’s cry died down as she saw her papa’s complete red face and defenseless condition at the moment. Umi approached her to observe what her daughter was up to.

‘’Papa! I need someone to sleep by my side, but you can’t protect me from those bread thieves,’’ said little Honoka, a part of her disappointed because of the vulnerabilities her papa has shown, ‘’especially like this,’’ she added, touching soft reddened cheeks of her papa.

Umi drew herself back reflexively and coughed to change back into her usual papa tone. Her brows knitted at the first glimpse while her hands were on her waist. 

‘’Honoka, not you too!’’ Umi said strictly, then Honoka’s pure glance melted away her firm voice. ‘’Tell me little idol-san, how can I help you to sleep properly right now?’’

‘’Honoka want to see Nico-chan!’’ her blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

It didn’t take much time to bring down Honoka’s five-seconds-joy to the ground. ‘’No. Not at this hour. Besides, she is abroad.’’ 

‘’Then an A-RISE doll!’’

‘’No.’’ Unfortunately Umi was the killjoy, but Honoka didn’t give up yet.

‘’CD?’’ 

‘’No!” Umi exclaimed, then she looked down to her daughter. ”...Wait, how do you know what is a CD?’’

‘’Papa, mama always plays CDs in car! And Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan showed me their old CDs.’’ 

‘’Oh! That explains why you asked me about our songs recently.’’

‘’Nozomi-chan says they are romantic.’’

Umi chuckled at her response. ‘’Not all of them are like that, Honoka.’’ 

‘’Papa, you wrote them right? So tell me about romance. Nozomi-chan tells me it means love. What is love?’’

Umi didn’t realise she got dragged along with Honoka’s curious nature and her popped up questions. She had to deal with her. Honoka’s energy was genuinely too much when it was mixed up with personal questions.

It was as if she had woken up early, hit the ground running and never would stop questioning until she was convinced to go to the bed again.

A thought floated through Umi’s mind as she sat down on her bed’s side. Her mind was not functioning around this hour. Perhaps, by thinking back on her wife’s old diary would help to come up with an idea. ‘’Ok. Here is the deal.’’

‘’Hmm?’’ Honoka didn’t seem to understand what was that word Umi had said.

‘’I thought you would know this kind of assertive words from Nozomi, anyway...’’ she cleared her throat before speaking up to her baby daughter again, ‘’I tell you a story and you’ll sleep away. Deal?’’

‘’Oh Deer!’’ the baby shouted excitedly, thinking this would be some sort of an enjoyable game she would play with her papa.

‘’Deal,’’ though Umi tried to correct her.

‘’Dear!”

“D-e-a-l,’’ Umi corrected her again, her palm against her forehead.

‘ _ Oh dear, I just want to sleep. I guess this is my punishment after spending too much time on playing card games that I lost every time _ .’ Umi thought, she had drowsiness throughout her body. 

‘’Honoka, here is the story about someone who loves somebody.’’

Honoka took her Nico-doll and hugged, eyes interestedly looking at Umi’s way. 

The darkness had descended the whole room, yet the moonlight was still beaming through the curtains. Creeping over the little spaces, Honoka’s silhouette has become apparent. Umi could feel she was able to elucidate the unknown love story more passionately. She piped up in anticipated tone, mildly and sluggishly.

-

During the match sessions, the participants observed the shooting in the  _ Hikae _ . A line of archers were awaiting their turn to shoot. A few quiet times later, the joyful voices echoed throughout the yard. It was as if the autumn burst out into blossom like a new spring.

The match came to an end and the results had knocked their socks off. Umi particularly felt mirthful after hearing the cheerings. A pleased expression adorned her face while her teammates were trying to lift her up.

‘’Senpai congratulations!’’

‘’Sonoda-senpai!!!’’

‘’Sonoda-san!’’

‘’Umi-chan!’’

‘’Umi!’’

For the first time in Umi’s life, an enormous crowd has brimmed around her with the intent of congratulating. Her archery team had won the last match and they were granted an award for it. The whole school was speaking of their brilliant victory, especially Umi’s friends shouting her name back to her. Since she was the most valuable player of the match, and bringing such astonishing results made her the major attention.

Giving a brief speech, she was allowing no deviation from her standard speaking tone and more.

‘’…In the interest of brevity, we’ve focused on this tournament to win and our team has accomplished to a certain extent. I would be honored to give my bigger thanks to our master, who helped us to come to here so far.’’

In the blink of an eye, Umi’s eyes caught the similar ambers in the crowd. A sidelong glance would tell she wanted to talk with her. 

‘’Excuse me,’’ she said, her voice sounding duly respectful. She slipped through the cracks to be able to catch up the ashen-haired girl from afar. She let herself to be led away from the crowd.

By waylaying Umi’s walkthrough, some of her kouhai and admirers wanted to thank her. Yet, none of them would have thought the Umi-senpai they’d known was desperately seeking for someone else. Her eyes unexpectedly unfocused, she had evaded the questions, nodded the compliments and nothing else.

Even if the hakama she’d forgotten to change back rarified her to walk a long way, the Mitsugake in her hand looked more awkward than anything else. 

_ ‘Where would be the phone I needed more than anything else right now? Oh right, I ended up winning a grand championship, and without taking a break I didn’t stay up for celebrations just to see her. Very smart of you, Sonoda. I’m sure Nozomi and Rin would make fun of you, and even Maki and Eli would try to hold up their giggles if they had seen how messed up you were. Oh! And my sweat does stink.’  _ Umi thought, panting heavily. She leaned down, her hands on her knees. Suddenly, a body appearing shaded in her vision. In no time, Umi stood up to see who she was.

‘’Umi-chan?’’ the birb she wanted to see showed up in front of her eyes. ‘’Are you alright?’’ Kotori asked, concerned about her frequent inhalation along with a flushed face. ‘’You seem to run down the whole school.’’

_ ‘Well, that’s not a lie.’ _

‘’I’m fine. I’ve gone out for fresh air,’’ she said after taking some time to speak. There was a little lie out there, but she seemed to hide it pretty well with a red face from sweating.

“I see.” Kotori had known Umi didn't like to be in crowded place, especially when she would be the main topic. So, she only smiled and helped her to take off the glove in her hand at first. “Here,” she said, then handed out a towel.

“Ah thanks…” Umi said while wiping off the sweats streaming down on her forehead and neck. She stopped when she decided to pipe up.

“Actually I’ve wanted to see you. If you hadn't sewed this icon,” showing the sea icon knitted on her hakama by the side of her heart, “I wouldn't be able to suppress my own excitement over the crucial moment of this match,” she said as she chuckled for a moment then turned her way to Kotori. “I'm grateful to you. This was kind of a lucky charm that had helped me to succeed in the end.” 

Her soft and candid speech did more than erase the worry from Kotori’s face, a blush began creeping towards her cheeks. She’d never expected such little ‘thing' would have massive impact on her. 

“Umi-chan… It is not a big deal,” Kotori said modestly as she shook her head. 

A long silence sat immense upon their souls as neither of them would take heart to keep talking more. Awkwardly standing, the only voice was the cheerful ones coming from the Kyudo club room. 

Then their eyes caught each other without speaking any word. Kotori giggled at first as a response. 

“Hehe, looks like your club members enjoy their time.”

“Yes, I guess…” she looked at Kotori up and down. “..then if you excuse me, I'll take my leave.” If she weren't Umi, people would have believed her voice had faltered halfway to have said the words weakly. 

Never give a chance to turn away, Kotori held her hand quickly, and Umi’s eyes widened momentarily. 

“I've something to say before you leave,” Kotori muttered, a hint of smile tracing her lips.

Before Umi could ponder what she was up to, Kotori opened up to her a little more. 

“Do you remember the time when we were little and playing prince-princess? You were always the prince everyone chose, but you were beautiful enough be suited for a princess so I always thought you would be my princess, hehe.” she scratched her head and gave the most awkward laugh Umi would have heard.

“This little princess has grown into very beautiful one everyone admires now. And she helps me to overcome my family issues, giving her best support to me when I’ve joined a fashion competition and even I was stopped to go abroad in the airport.” 

Now she held her both hands. She swallowed up the whole air before adding her words more sappiness.

“This little princess has become someone I've loved for a long time. Someone I'm in love with and someone I will love with all my heart and soul,” she ended her confession. 

It seemed as if the whole weird atmosphere earlier washed away through Kotori’s clear words, Umi wasn't fazed. She felt relieved as well as embarrassed. At the first glance, her ears got reddened then her cheeks colored up that would match with Maki’s hair color, yet she was able to smile at Kotori heartily. She’d expected to voice out her thoughts another time, but Kotori was quick on the draw.

Kotori didn't step back nor did she enforce. Just a pure smile and arms linked backwards to waiting.

Umi’s blush has grown each time she dwelled on her confident words. Now her hand on her chest, she closed her eyes, listening the abnormality in the rhythm of her own heartbeat. 

“Each time,” Umi started. By taking Kotori’s attention within seconds, she cleared her throat to continue. “..each time I get to know more, my desire to learn about you grew out of my control. I end up growing these feelings within me…  I… I like you too, Kotori maybe more than anything else. I’d protect you at all costs,” she said, breathing deeply. 

Kotori was captivated by how she was so composed and serious at that matter. While expecting a rejection, she instead got to know that their feelings were mutual. But Umi continued where she left, leading Kotori to get nervous. 

“Someone like me will feel morally responsible if I leave something undone, and my efforts can produce dilemma whether I try to fulfill someone else’s expectation or not. Hence, there is still this uncertainty how I’ll be able to work up with romantic intentions. Still,...” she stopped talking, turned her way to look towards Kotori’s wet face. She… she was crying unlike how she had been standing strongly until now.

Umi took her hand boldly. “Still, I’d like to accept it since we never know what we can do till we try.” Her other hand reached out to wipe off the dampness over her face. “I never thought someone like you Kotori could change my purpose, my manner of life. I-I guess people change with uncertainty.” 

The words have become more than comforting as Kotori wanted to melt away against Umi, who seemed to faint at anytime.

“I-I am n-not saying these feelings are ambiguous. I-I…” within seconds, Kotori jumped at her and gave the warmest hug. 

“Geez, you’re spoiling me so much,” she returned the hug, wrapping her hands up onto her back. “But I love you too.”

-

“Was that all?” Honoka asked quickly, unsatisfied.

Umi lifted up her eyebrow. “What would you expect me to say more? Ummm… That was also the time when your mother said-”

A cross-armed woman was standing in front of the room door. She knitted her brows as she heard they still didn't sleep yet. “Ahem..” getting the two’s attention in flash, Honoka ran to her mama’s arms. 

Umi gulped as she thought she had only elaborated her story to her daughter’s anticipation. 

“So this is how mama and papa have started dating?” Honoka cut in ahead of Kotori’s voice. 

Umi and Kotori looked at each other then returned to Honoka. They laughed together thanks to Honoka’s quizzical expression on her face. How cute and pure!

On Kotori’s arms, she nodded to herself. “I see. Papa took it seriously and she dated mama quickly!”

Umi and Kotori leaned down to her and kissed both sides of her puffy cheeks. 

As the sun almost ascended from the darkness, they sat down on a couch after putting Honoka to her bed.

“ _ My present... future… they exist in you _ ,” both of them said. Kotori leant onto Umi’s shoulder. They chose to watch sunrise together.

**Omake**

Honoka popped up in the kitchen where Umi was cooking. Kotori was setting the table, crooning lovely.

“So so so so so, papa loves mama?” 

“Yes, there was and still is a love between us. That's how you were born too,” Umi started to blush with little anger within her. Being asked by thousand times was at fault, but Honoka was eager to wangle words out of her papa.

“Wait, Rin-chan said I was born with papa and mama’s every night faito.”

Umi frozen. Kotori spluttered.

Both of them have gone to call her in the early of the day. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch what I refer to? :D


	6. Before Crazy Aunties and Parents - I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Honoka was born, there has been a dramatic turn of events. But not as dramatic as it sounds because they are μ's!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Merry Christmas dear readers, here is my gift to you ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

_“Honoka, I hope you’ll see this because I don't want you to miss the Great Nico-nii’s wise words and idol advices. Nonetheless, I'm sure you'll be an as perfect idol as me in future. Let's see..._

_Kotori told me she would be having a baby in nine months. The interesting part was how Umi was able to take one more step as none of us-_

_Hey! Why did you stop?!_

_Wait, Maki-chan said the same line? I had to be the first person to have said it, though. How dare she?! I'll have a word or two to her!_

_Ahem._

_Honoka, you little brat! I hope you are not going to be as crazy as your five aunties, and you’ll continue to be a part of my busy idol life.” -_ Nico Yazawa

\--

Nico spat out the whole drink, her eyebrows were involuntary twitching in a daze.

‘’You are- what?’’ She exclaimed very loud enough to draw attention from other people around the cafe.

Kotori signaled her to be quieter this time, her index finger on her own lips. There was an apparent blush on her cheeks in the midst of the damp dull autumn. Rin patted Nico on the back to calm her friend down whereas Hanayo was unable to produce any words. The silence has not become as permanent as after Rin jazzed up the atmosphere with her eyes holding a glint of humor.

‘’Quit being a drama queen, Nico-chan!’’ she shouted, flinching up her seat excitedly. Arousing interests, people moved their eyes directly towards her and they have begun to wonder whether there was an important case they had needed to eavesdrop or not.

Nico ordered one more café au lait to the waiter. While waiting her drink, she didn’t forget to silence the ginger-haired girl’s outburst. ‘’I’m indeed a queen, Rin. No need to remind us of that. Besides, as someone who told me to calm down, you ought to have some self-awareness too.’’  

Staring at a group of curious eyes, Rin plopped back into her seat and sipped her drink unpleasantly. Now, it was Hanayo’s turn to comfort Rin.

With a deep and long-drawn sigh, Nico seemed to be prepared for a lengthy talk. She turned her attention to Kotori, resting her chin on her hand. ‘’So, you are pregnant?’’ she asked rhetorically to justify, now calmer and composed. On the other hand, Rin and Hanayo awaited her reply with excitement. Their ears perked up to what Kotori would tell within the time.

Kotori didn’t need time to contemplate. She nodded in a short notice, feeling her own heart start revving. The voices have become more cheerful as she confirmed it officially. As soon as they finished their idle conversation, Hanayo cupped Kotori’s hands. ‘’Kotori-chan congratulations! I-I’m sure you’ll be a great mother.’’

Rin hugged her without saying anything at first. Thinking about how they would be aunties at such a young age, her smile broadened and her expression became ardent within seconds. ‘’Congrats nya!’’

Even though these two were as excited as a crowd of delirious fans, Nico was more thoughtful and eager to wangle words out of Kotori, whose head seemed to feel muzzy.

‘’As much as I want to be happy about it, don’t you have to be going abroad next week? Does Umi know your pregnancy?’’ she stopped questioning, then her crimson eyes were cast upon Kotori to study her expression.

Pensive and weary... Had she thought about it too much that she couldn’t get a wink of sleep?

Nico couldn’t handle to see the sour expression on her face so she decided to change the topic, nudging Rin and Hanayo under the table. ‘’So, there’ll be a new person the great Nico-nii needs to make smile.’’

‘’A new person who can taste my rice.’’

‘’And who will run together with me, nya!’’

The concerned face changed into happiness as the three tried to cheer her up in their own way. Spending times with friends would help as it seemed, or it would make a triple trouble too...

“Would you mind telling us the story? I'm sure you owe us an explanation along with spicy details,” Nico said mischievously, wiggling her eyebrows.

Kotori gulped. Her face didn't forget to heat up.

“Kotori-chan, Kotori-chan! Umi-chan can't even kiss, how does she even-” Hanayo cut in Rin’s sentence, persistent to get an answer.

Kotori’s blush was developing into burning flame, glowing.

“Kotori-chan, Umi-chan… was she drunk? D-did she-”

The ashen-haired girl almost fainted by the intimate questions, but a familiar voice interrupted NicoRinPana’s immature way of questioning.

“I was wondering why people were watching this table intently, and here we are. Nico-chan, Rin, and Hanayo, please stop it before we find dense Umi’s unborn child without its mother,” said one certain red-haired girl, standing behind Nico’s back out of nowhere.

“How could you-”

“Anyone who passes by can hear your sassy talk, my queen,” Maki said in a joking tone that didn't betray the slightest hint of sarcasm. She pulled up a chair to sit between Kotori and Nico. “So?”

“So, what?” Nico crossed her arms, ‘hmph' tagged along with.

Kotori gave a sigh of relief, Maki was the only logical person who soothed the atmosphere. Unfortunately, her satisfaction had short-lived as soon as Maki fired questions at Kotori beyond her limit.

“Unplanned pregnancy? Abortion? More importantly are you sure Umi was the one who wanted hanky-panky in the first place?”

Everyone facepalmed at the stupid question. Thankfully, Nico spoke up to steady.

“....Aaand I’m totally not dating you for this kind of horrible word choice so that’s enough, Santa-girl. Your questions are way worse than Rin and Hanayo’s.” Nico got ahead of Maki’s sentence.

Her word game seemed to bewilder the red-head. “Come again?” she pouted. “Says the one who announced Kotori’s unexpected pregnancy to everyone here!”

Their voices became louder.

“At least I’m not asking like ‘ _oh dear Kotori, how is your sex life? Is Umi so good in bed that you end up_ ’ blabla.’’ Nico said very dramatically.

Maki blushed at her. ‘’Ueh?! N-Nico-chan, I never said such a thing!’’

‘’You were the one who told rumpy-pumpy so-’’

‘’First of all, mind your own business! Second, I never said that-’’

‘’Acting like a kid...” Nico complained, rolling her eyes.

‘’Says the person who still looks like a kid!’’ Maki bit back a retort.  

Hearing her friends’ usual utter banter, Kotori seemed to pay no mind anymore. She sipped her tea, which was the best option for now.

Hanayo steadied her breathing with the intent of ending their quarrel. “Maki-chan, Nico-chan! Kotori-chan is still here. We have to calm down, but you guys seem to not even care right now,” she shouted. There was no evidence where that feeble voice has gone.

Kotori showed no sign of constraint or self-reproach on account of their banter. To contrast, listening to them eased the feelings that she had been unable to settle within her. She must have been too emotional by now. Along with her friends, she felt she was in the true (and weirdest) place at her heart.

\--

Sonoda Umi (22), a dojo owner and has a fiancée.

Her days have become more hectic, since she has yet to move out of her family’s house to get into her own. The domestic responsibilities have dragged on for a couple of weeks naturally.

Here she was. Painting her room’s walls, crooning lonely. Kotori had been helping her since the first day, she told her to take time to relax. For this little reason she missed being with her… the warmth blossoming in her chest. Maybe singing songs would fill up the blanks so her mind has wandered the old songs.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang just before she was able to sing a song. She climbed down the ladder to open the door.

“Hey, Umi!”

“Umi-chan!”

"Ah! Hey Nozomi and Eli, please do come in," Umi said and let the blonde and purple-haired girl in. Surprised that they came to her house suddenly. Since neither Nozomi nor Eli had told her they would make a visit.

Shortly before the two headed to the living room, Umi noticed they were grinning at her. ‘’I-Is there something on my face?’’

‘’Why are you blushing?’’ asked both of them in a teasing tone as they stood on either side of her.

‘’W-what are you talking about?’’ Umi asked, her voice trembling behind her words.

Eli put her hand on Umi’s shoulder. ‘’Are you missing a certain someone?’’

‘’What?!’’Umi raised her voice, her blush working its way down her neck.

Nozomi put her hand on the other side. ‘’Perhaps our birb-chan?’’

As if her mind was read, Umi felt like she was on the verge of dying from embarrassment. Nozomi and Eli could immediately tell the answer was yes.

‘’Se-xu-al-ly _flustered_?’’ they added together, pulling a mischievous escapade as always. When Eli had joined to Nozomi’s side, they have become the ultimate teasing duo to Umi’s dismay. In the end Umi lost her train of thought, her head on her hands.

After their glorious victory, Nozomi and Eli proceeded to the living room where there was only a couch, a coffee table and a couple of boxes by its side.

“Geez, I have to say, I’m not very fond of both of your comedy stunt just now,” Umi complained, trying to recover from their previous banter. She furrowed her eyebrows in frustration.

Eli and Nozomi smiled at her to melt her stern gaze. “No matter how long I look, that face of yours clearly wants me to tease,” both retorted, then they sat down on the couch.

“Okay, enough of it. Now tell me, to what do I owe this visit? I'm sure I won't make a call before finish up my work here,” Umi said, standing in front of the open kitchen to make a cup of tea.

“Oh! Umi-chan, don't you miss us?” asked Nozomi with puppy eyes. She came to her side to help.

Umi put a smile on her face while explaining seriously. “I don't need to answer that, but you have to know of course I would like all of you to be here and-” she was interrupted.

“Sorry Umi, but you know Nozomi likes to keep going at her jokes. She didn't mean any of it,” Eli said to clarify, and Nozomi nodded. Umi would always be confused as to difference between jokes and actual meaning behind them, so she needed explanations right after a short humorous anecdote. “We actually know you have tons of work to do so we came for help.”

“Really?”Umi asked, embarrassed a little bit. “I don't want to cause any needless inconvenience for my friends,” she politely rejected, there was an uncertain voice under her façade.

Nozomi hid her little laugh behind a cough. Not giving any chance to accept, she raised her hand to take the floor. “I want to give it a try!” she quickly told.

“Me too,” Eli agreed as she looked up from the couch she was sitting cozily. “You seem perfectly willing to let me do the chores at least,” she added, assisting Nozomi to convince Umi.

“Umm…” Umi mumbled, unable to find any reason to refuse.

“Please!”

“Alright, but just this once.’’ She sighed. ‘’You are going to cooperate with me, so be ready,” Umi agreed on, using that strict tone when she was in the student council again. Stepping out of the kitchen, Umi and Nozomi came with cups filled with hot tea, then Umi passed one of them over Eli.

Thanking Umi for the drink, Eli explained what they had planned before. ‘’Kotori had told us how you were trying to manage everything in a better condition. At least our mind will be at ease knowing you aren’t going to handle everything by yourself. Well, Maki should’ve come with us, but apparently, she’d wanted to see Nico before her courses would come upon her.’’

‘’Oh, Kotori was going to meet with her too.’’

‘’I wonder if they would be busy with gossiping about you,’’ Nozomi said playfully, glancing up at Umi with a mischievous smile on her face.

‘’I’m not sure what they’d be able to talk about, but I don’t think Kotori would talk behind my back,’’ Umi coughed, then continued in a rather softer tone. ‘’There’s a slight chance Kotori would talk bad about what she loves so much.’’

‘’For example?’’ asked both of them, quizzically looking at Umi, whose eyes dropped on the ground uncharacteristically.  

After a moment of silence, Umi was dragged back into the conversation when she leaned over coffee table to take the sugar bowl. The words had piled up in her throat until she sipped her sugared tea to get calmer. Breathing slowly, she mustered up courage to confess.

‘’She might… She m-m-mi-might love my belly too m-much that she would gush about.’’

‘’Oh! You mean your abs?” Eli joked, grinning aside.

“Eh?! No, they are just stiff packs from the kendo practice.”

“Oh, you mean they are just _Kotori’s belongings_.” Nozomi added.

A part of Umi wanted to simper because of how accurate Nozomi stated. However, her other part was furious at Nozomi, who could manage to make no bones of shameless words.

“I-It’s shameless! Don't say it again please.” Umi’s face colored up as she tried to speak up. ‘’And…’’

Nozomi and Eli turned their way to Umi again. With the curious eyes, they wanted to uncover the juicy details. ‘’And?” :3c

‘’She likes to play _yakyuken*_.’’

‘’Oh. My. God.’’

\--

Studying upcoming medical exams, writing lab reports and unfinished assignments were what Nishikino Maki had to have done completely before she decided to call it a day. The thing is, she had that intense desire to see what would happen within today, so she made a quick decision to stay without showing any interest to the group. A feigned unenthusiastic expression adorned her face as she paid attention to her friend’s talk more.

“You have to tell her.”

Maki, Rin and Hanayo perfectly nodded in sync.

“Like as soon as possible,” Nico said emphatically. They nodded again, looking at Kotori. Their eyes bored into her eventually.

Nico rubbed the back of her neck as Kotori made a sour face. Maybe a bit forceful she had sounded, a need of apology soon satisfied. “Well… I never meant anything bad behind my words. Just-”

Rin jumped out at Nico to cut in. “Nico-chan says you have to tell Umi-chan before she could find out the truth by herself and faint in your arms nya.”

Nico grumbled at Rin’s closeness by trying to push away her snuggling, yet accepted the way how she had put into words.

“Then how about we all go Umi-chan’s new house and check how she was,” Hanayo suggested, taking Kotori’s hand to assure everything would be under control, but whose control God knows.

“Then let’s go!” Maki said louder than she’d thought, remarkable enough to make her blush instantly. Everyone stared at her as her blush grew into flame.

Of all chose to give support to the pregnant girl by being her side within the day, so everyone nodded in impatient agreement.

\--

After a little chit-chat, Umi stood up and picked up the empty cups to wash. Instinctively taking action, she had no perseverance when it came to settling a new house and its cleaning duties.

“It would be better to be prompt and organized than to be remiss. I don't need any mess in my house even right now, so will you two help me out?”

Nozomi and Eli agreed as they made their way to the kitchen first. Umi continued to give her orders (to her soldiers).

“Nozomi, can you remove the dust starting from here?” giving Nozomi’s hand a mop, she showed where to start.

“Eli, can you move those boxes to my room? I'll give you a hand at first.” As Umi said, she crouched down to pull one of boxes over Eli’s hands. It didn't take much time for Umi to comment at Eli’s calloused fingertips.

“What happened to your fingers?” Umi asked, worried.

Eli chuckled in response. “I'm giving a guitar course to my juniors from my old university. They said they could pay me a good amount if I could be a help to them, so I thought before starting my own studio or whatever I wanted, I had to have savings from the very first.” going to the room, she explained.

Umi looked at her with admiration, her eyes glistened. “As expected from our old school president, you are always thinking things through.”

“How about you Umi?’’ Eli called out from Umi’s room, putting the box on the ground.  


Umi has returned to where she left, making her way to the half-painted walls. Taking the brush in her hand, she climbed up the ladder. That was when she could talk what she had in her mind. ‘’I’m taking the dojo under my control and I’ve got a lot on my plate, especially with the renovation starting next week.’’

Eli came to her side, looking at Umi. As if Umi was hiding a secret from her blonde friend, she seemed absent-minded or her mind churned something Eli couldn’t put her finger on. Uncertain how to interpret her few-minutes quietness, Eli shook her hand right to left side to take her attention. ‘’Are you alright?’’

No answer welcomed and apparently her demeanor was different, so Eli asked again. ‘’Umi? Earth to Sonoda-san, Kotori is here,’’ she blurted out a lie.

‘’Eh? K-Kotor-iii..’’ overwhelmed while saying her name, Umi lost her balance and fell flat on the ground. Hearing the thud and Eli’s squeal, Nozomi quickly stepped out of the kitchen and went forward to the Umi’s room. Seeing the mess, she helped Eli to lift up Umi. They put her on the couch gingerly, checking whether there was any lump or not.

Umi let out a groan while touching her sensitive pink nose, still not wanting to worry them. ‘’I-I’m fine, it’s just my nose,’’ she told in shame, her nose became stuffy as a result of hitting hard. Nozomi went to the kitchen to take a napkin or anything that would stop a bleeding nose while Eli was trying to tell Umi the optimal position she must stand. There was a slight disappointment settling within Eli as she found her joke end up what she hadn’t expected to be. As Nozomi handed out the ice pack, Eli apologized for her inconsistent behavior.

“Would you like to explain why you were acting so strange suddenly?” Eli was still seeking for an answer, “We are your friends, you can trust us at least.”

Umi raised her head, still keeping the ice pack on her nose. Her face became beet red, not because of the coldness against her skin, but what she thought she would talk in time.

“J-just promise me, you’ll not laugh at me or joke about it.”

Umi’s tone suggested impatience, but the expression on her face gave no clue as to why. Nozomi and Eli nodded as they promised, developing a great interest in her words.

Umi breathed heavily, unable to look at the perplexed expressions towards her. “As you know Kotori is going to work as intern in a French company. She had already arranged the time, place and pecuniary expenses. The internship would take a long time, but it does provide a quite good return for her career.”

Eli wasn’t sure as to why Umi was trying to get through to them. On the other hand, Nozomi was taking a guess just as how she could read Eli like an open book. However, she chose to pipe down for Umi to talk smoothly.

“By taking the inheritance, my family’s responsibilities are no longer on them. Taking on my family’s legacy, it is such a huge step for myself, and father can't be any help to me because he is too old now. So, there is this uneasy feeling how to moderate all things in a lump, but thanks to Kotori’s support, I  
could manage everything properly. I really do need her by my side for good and all. I'm missing her every elapsed minute. If she goes now, I don't think I will be able to keep on my toes.‘’

She cleared her throat, her blush not as apparent as before, yet seriousness fueled Umi.

“I had never felt like this before, and of course never thought I would get closer to anyone. Since my family didn't raise me like others, they taught me the traditions and the art of kyudo. I learnt how to love someone with Kotori, with the respect and love we show each other.”

She turned her face to Nozomi and Eli.

“... And now this selfish of me doesn't want her to go, but I'm incapable of talking this problem with her... I just wish miracle would happen.”

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yakyuken = kind of strip poker (if you know what I mean (¬‿¬) )
> 
> I've exams, so the other part will delay. Sorry >.<


	7. Interlude chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! Here is 2018's Shameless™ kotoumi chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I'd be able to write stories in another language. Thanks for the support from you all and special thanks to my friend @umi_zoomi, who had helped me so much, I'm a little bit more confident now (ಥ﹏ಥ) I hope you will still stick with me until the end.  
> And I don't forget about the second part, I'll be back to finish it. Without further ado, I hope this chapter will make you smile (¬‿¬)
> 
> Reviews/kudos are appreciated!

Umi ran over the living room where her wife was reading her favorite fashion magazines attentively. As Kotori heard Umi with bated breath, she immediately took off her glasses and looked up to her.

Umi stood in the doorway, almost broken into pieces. "KOTORI?!" she loudly announced, leaning on the wall. There was a mix of anger and weakness through her babbling until Kotori walked up to her and cupped her cheek for comfort.

"What is it Umi-chan?" Kotori decided to softly question rather than wearing a face of confusion.

Breaking the contact, Umi wasn't sure of how to reply so she kind of blurted out. "I CAN'T BE A BRIDE... ANYMORE!" her eyes overflowed with tears, and she fell on her knees weakly.

Kotori stared at her with dilated pupils for seconds before she could dwell on the flow of events. "What?"

Umi gazed down on the ground, sniffling like a downtrodden kid. "Honoka... Honoka kissed me on the lips,” she pouted, her index finger drawing ghost circles.

Kotori lifted her eyebrow as she tried to suppress the smile that almost escaped from her lips. She sighed in relief, then grabbed Umi from shoulders to help her stand up again. “You would make an amazing groom, why do we need you as a bride?” She uttered in a joking tone that didn't betray the slightest hint of true meaning.

Umi stared straight at her wife, her frown changed into relief. “Really?” she asked innocently.

Without hesitation, Kotori closed her personal distance and brought her lips on Umi. As she put her arms around Umi’s ruddy neck, a blush crawled up their faces. “Really.” Forehead to forehead, Kotori smiled. “You are an amazing woman. Besides, I’d prefer you in nothing.”

Fired up, Umi smiled sheepishly, watching Kotori’s lips curl into seductive grin. “Kotori, t-that’s shameless.”

“Can’t Honoka kiss papa on the lips as mama did right now?” the small baby popped up in front of them with her finger on her mouth. In no time, they shook their heads as they broke apart

“Then, flirt?” Honoka pondered, eager to get an answer from either of her parents.

Kotori made ‘X' with her arms behind Umi. If there was one trait Umi was lacking, it would be flirting.

“How do you know that word?” Umi asked as she crossed her arms, stomping on the ground.

“Nozomi-chan told me it is what she and Eli-chan were doing all the time,” Honoka replied as proud as when Nozomi had explained in detail.

“Nozomi! I'll have a word or two- HIYAAA” Umi gave a startled squeal as Kotori grasped Umi’s butt and pulled her slender hips to herself.

“Nee Honoka-chan, Umi-chan is a little confused, mama will explain to you one by one,” Kotori noted in a lower tone akin to dominance. By coming closer to Umi, her breath tickled Umi’s flushed face.

“Koto-”

Kotori put her index finger on her lips to silence her out of nowhere. “This part belongs to me,” lecturing, she showed for Honoka to understand better. Umi was tensed through her actions, but she welcomed them in her mind.

Honoka nodded innocently.

Kotori’s hand slipped through Umi’s red cheeks. “And those parts are for you.”

Umi stood still, and Honoka quietly observed until her mother piped up one more time. “Actually, there are more parts that belong to me, but-”

“Kotori! Not in front of the kid!”

“But Umi-chan, I never said anything about your cute butt nor your lovely small breasts,” Kotori said with a mischievous smile on her face. Without shame, she put a question mark in her daughter’s mind. Poor baby-girl, she couldn't understand any of her mama’s actions. A few silent moments later, Kotori burst into laughter as she witnessed how confused Honoka and how flustered Umi became.

‘’Jo-king!’’ Kotori stuck out her tongue as she said in a cheerful tone.

Honoka and Umi looked at each other, then turned towards Kotori again. “How about mama? Which part of mama? Show me, papa!” Honoka spoke up, tugging her papa’s pants.

‘’I wonder which part... How about I see which part of her is ticklish?’’ Umi folded her hands over her chest and gave her wife a smug smile. Checkmate!

Kotori was nervous about the turn of events, but she wouldn't give them any huff. Her only concern was the small and big hands that were ready to give her good tickles.

‘’NOoooo!’’ Kotori chirped.

 

** Shameless™ Omake **

‘’Nee, papa?’’

Umi walked up to sit near Honoka, then spoke up. ‘’Yes?’’ She sipped her hot tea calmly.

‘’What is sex?’’

Umi spat out her drink. ‘’W-w-wha?’’

‘’I heard you while you were talking with mama yesterday, papa.’’

‘’...’’

‘’PAPA... PAPA YOU OKAY?’’

From that day on, Umi has strictly forbidden shameless talks and actions.

  
  


 

 


	8. Before Crazy Aunties and Parents - II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sonoda-san...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating late, but here is the second half. I hope enjoy it!
> 
> Comments/Kudos are appreciated

If there was anything Sonoda Umi couldn't handle, it would be loud guests. Even better were those of guests in her living room.

Muttering to herself ranting about how no one understood what ‘ _I’ve no time, let’s hang out later_ ’ meant, she was already in front of the front door. It was annoying in Umi’s book because she had to change her plans, specifically her cleaning duties. But it couldn’t be helped, friends were friends even if they made trouble.

As she opened up the door, the blended voices quieted down and took a look at her.

‘’Hey Umi!’’

‘’U-Umi-chan.’’

‘’Umi-chan~’’

‘’..Umi.’’

‘’Umi-chan! Here comes the daddy ny- _AH_ ’’ Rin was about to spill the words while everyone greeted Umi. Thanks to Nico’s hands covering her mouth, they nearly avoided the grave misadventure.

Umi looked at her quizzically.

“Come in, everyone else is in the living room.”

As her friends greeted her and came in one by one, Kotori was unexpectedly waiting outside of the door. When Umi spotted the ashen-haired girl, butterflies began to grow inside the pit of her stomach.

“You are going to freeze out there, you know?” Umi uttered worriedly. Kotori nodded as she slowly stepped in.

Umi quickly took her by hand and pulled her towards herself on impulse, trying to warm Kotori up while savouring her scent.

Flabbergasted by the sudden action, Kotori set her eyes on Umi, who nuzzled her pink nose at her collarbone softly. Utterly happy at the warm embrace, she reciprocated by gently wrapping her arms around her fiancée’s back. She basked in the close contact, yet bitterly thought how she would be able to tell the big news.

“I missed you,” Umi whispered in her reddened ear, unfortunately she didn’t see her bittersweet expression at the moment.

Blushing madly at her straightforwardness, Kotori looked down. She felt uncertain whether it was the right time to tell until she saw a gentle smile upon Umi’s lips. “Umi-chan, the truth is I’m-”

A snort of amusement interrupted their conversation and they noticed pairs of eyes peering. That brought about leaping away from one another. Eli commented, snickering, “...Aaaand I'm convinced you can't do anything without her. You are pretty attached to her.”

Not giving any chance for Umi to complain about the teasing, they were cut off by Nico’s grumbling. “Hey, idiot couple! I don’t need a romcom show here,” she called out from the living room, sounding unduly impatient. She was already sitting on the couch with crossed legs, ready to nag at how grimy the place was.

“I'm sure they need private time right now,” Nozomi said calmly. As if she had learned before others told, she gave a knowing nod.

As soon as Nozomi not-so subtly implied, everyone groaned and turned back to the living room. Maki, Hanayo and Rin huddled near Nico; Nozomi and Eli stood, chatting back and forth.

“What did they mean?” Umi inquired, looking at her skeptically. “Are you going to tell about your abroad plan?” she reasoned, lifting her eyebrow.

An uneasy silence settled as Kotori didn’t have the heart to answer her directly, so Umi slightly scooted closer to her side and put aside her questions. “Well, let’s go back to everyone then. We can talk about it later,” she offered a smile before going back to the group of friends. Since she would make no concession to her hospitality while her guests were babbling in the living room leisurely.

‘ _Your smile makes everything harder_ ,’ Kotori thought. She quietly gazed at her face for a second and a sad smile spread across her face. ‘ _And that pink nose of yours…’_ ’

Umi re-entered her kitchen to rummage through the cupboards to take out plates and cups. She moped around the kitchen until a hand gently placed on her shoulder made her tension melt away. ‘’Umi-chan, need any help?’’ Kotori asked.

Umi’s glanced towards the source of her fiancée’s soft voice. ‘’Ah Kotori, I don’t need help here. I’ll be back with some snacks and cups of tea,’’ she explained calmer, brewing the tea.

Kotori, knowing Umi would always reject her aid, was reluctant not to give up, so she gave an insistent stare at Umi. ‘’Umi-chan, you know I’d be willing to help you so move aside _please_.’’

Umi’s eyes lit up, trying to fight back the blush on her face. Of course, she wasn’t interested in being able to do everything by herself, but sometimes she just wanted to give Kotori the easiest life possible, so what if she rejected her help with the chores every now and then. But that _please_ was deadly so Umi quickly gave Kotori a humble apology. She has noticed Kotori got so emotional recently, but she didn’t overthink it, her fiancée had always been a little bit of a drama queen. There was just something she had to tell Kotori prior to her overseas trip. She thought over the issue for now.

Both of them witnessed the commotion, and heard the mix of loud arguments and flirting in the living room. They chose to look back, and couldn’t help but feel the rush of emotions and memories their friends brought back.

Kotori rested her back against Umi’s chest to watch them. ‘’How nostalgic, right? I’m glad we never separated from each other,’’ Kotori whispered under her breath, her finger drawing circles on Umi’s chest.

Umi’s face was rimmed with red as the light touch tickled her. She encircled her arms around Kotori’s waist in return, and recalled the old memories about her best friends. Nozomi and Eli were flirting with each other. Nico and Maki were arguing fiercely. Rin and Hanayo were talking casually. The same pattern that was being played out in front of them now.

But it was interrupted when Nozomi turned her head towards the couple and mouthed ‘ _Busted_ ’.

Umi instinctively stepped back, and her frantic attempt at denying what she was doing gave Kotori a good laugh. The blush suffused across Umi’s cheeks, and she excused herself to grab the step ladder to reach the good snacks on top of the cabinet.

Kotori was enjoying the different faces her fiancée had been making until now. She’d already forgotten why she had come in the first place. The coziness, warmth and the sense of security Umi gave her were to blame.

‘ _Enough! I’ll tell her now!’_ ’ Kotori thought in the back of her head, her amber eyes suddenly burned with determination.

A few seconds later, Umi came back with the step ladder and placed to where she could reach the snacks. She climbed up to scout around, yet was slightly confused when she couldn’t find them in their place. ‘’Where did I put them?’’ she asked to herself, searching every nook and cranny.

Kotori decided to watch what Umi was intending to do. ‘ _Maybe from this angle? Oh yeah much better, the things I’d do to that cute butt-_ ’ her fantasies faded away with Hanayo and Rin’s raising voices in the living room.

‘’Kayo-chin I get the part where babies come from, but there is _this_ question I’ve been asking myself nya,’’ Rin unintentionally blurted out.

Easily agitated by Rin’s words, Hanayo couldn’t guess whether Rin would spill the beans with her innocence. She quickly turned towards Rin to shush her. ‘’Rin-chan _-_ ’’ 

‘’You are unsurprisingly ignorant,’’ Maki and Nico taunted, voices in sync as if they had been waiting to say it in right time.

‘’Rin-chan, y-you have to-’’

‘’So tell me how come storks cooperate nya?’’

‘’Rin-chaaan-’’

‘’Come to think of it, how can Kotori-chan give birth nya?’’

‘’RIN-CHAN YOU CAN’T TALK ABOUT KOTORI-CHAN BEING PREGNANT WITH UMI-CHAN’S BABY!’’ Hanayo shouted, then the silence filled the room. The look of shock that Nozomi and Eli shared was one Kotori would remember for the rest of her life. On the other side, Nico and Maki facepalmed.

After a beat of hesitation, a loud thud followed by a high-pitched wail was heard from the kitchen. Everyone panicked in sheer shock as they walked in: An Umi presented on the ground unconscious and a Kotori trying to rouse Umi up with tears streaming down her reddened cheeks welcomed them.

_Poor girl, her red nose has started bleeding again._

Once it was confirmed that Umi didn’t need a doctor despite Kotori’s objection, Umi finally opened her eyes, feeling Kotori’s lap as soft as pillows. As soon as her eyes locked with Kotori’s, both faces visibly brightened up in a flash before Umi fainted again. They couldn't exchange words, silence filled the room until Nozomi spoke up.

‘’So, Umi-chan’s love is proportional to Kotori-chan’s recently-grown breasts,’’ Nozomi lovely commented, breaking the awkward atmosphere with her quirkiness.

Pairs of eyes turned to her in disbelief. 

‘’What? I was trying to lighten up the mood.’’

‘’Seriously tits... All you have seen so far is Kotori’s breasts?’’ Nico responded in a sulk.

‘’Nicocchi, would you be happier if I said the flatness of your breasts may need more washi washi?’’ Nozomi answered back, a grin found on her lips.

‘’Fuck off.’’

‘’Aww~, Nicocchi don’t say that.’’

Eli tried to offer herself in between the pair’s heated argument, trying to find a compromise for them. It was always a one-sided argument for Nico, but she made a big deal about it every time Nozomi quipped.

Before Eli could butt in, Rin moved ahead of her. ‘’When I saw Umi-chan unconscious, I imagined that Nico-chan would say ‘ _Oh my Idol Gods, she nearly passed out by seeing my beautiful body’ nya,_ ’’ she imitated her manner of speaking.

Nico brushed her hair aside with an annoyed groan, then eerily calmly moved alongside of Rin. Placing her hand on her shoulder. ‘’Rin, imagine that there is a chaos you can’t help but watch... Oh never mind, it’s happening to me everyday thanks to you all,’’ Nico sarcastically whined.

The silence settled for once as Umi stood up from Kotori’s lap and went to the bathroom impassively as if her soul sucked out of her.

‘’Kotori-chan, I-I’m sorry,’’ Hanayo apologised, unable to hold back the tears prickling through her eyes.

Kotori shook her head, patting her head to calm. ‘’Sooner or later, I had to tell her,’’ she sighed.

‘’It's best to leave you two alone right now,’’ Maki suggested, twirling her hair as if she wasn’t the least bit interested. The others nodded in agreement as Umi got out of the bathroom and plopped down on the couch again. They walked away, leaving the two to muse alone.

Kotori sat beside her, worriedly scrutinising her pale face. ‘’Umi-chan?’’ she asked to try to get an answer in return. Unfortunately, no answer welcomed her. Kotori placed her hand on Umi’s thigh, she looked up to her again. ‘’Umi-chan... I’m pregnant,’’ she confessed shyly.

Kotori’s whisper hit Umi’s ears so softly that the amount of stress got off of her shoulders in a split second. The realisation dawning on her slowly, Umi’s brain had a hard time processing this information. First, her baffled expression betrayed her obliviousness. Next, her jaw dropped and she let out, ‘’EHHHH?’’

Then, she fainted.

She came to quickly when she heard the sniffling sounds coming from Kotori. ‘’Kotori...’’ she muttered, drawing closer to her fiancée to comfort her.

Kotori had stopped crying once she saw the interesting look on Umi’s face, mix of excited and terrified. ‘’I just learned today,’’ she explained.

‘’W-wait, y-you mean you and I will raise a b-b-b-baby t-t-together?’’ Umi stammered, the red glowing on her face. ‘’W-what h-happened to your internship? Does e-everyone know that? I… you… we...uhh...’’

Kotori palmed her cheeks, pulling her closer. ‘’I’m sorry,’’ she sniffled. ‘’I know both of us have a lot of things to do like your dojo management and my study abroad plan, this blew in unexpectedly… I-I’m… sorry…’’ as she whined, she started to weep.

‘ _Just_ _like a baby,’_ Umi thought.

The crying face was enough to break Umi’s heart, she breathed heavily to pull herself together. Afterwards, she grabbed her hand tightly when she mustered up enough courage to tell what she had in her mind. ‘’I’ve been working hard to maintain Sonoda family’s name. That responsibility became my name and everyone admired me as someone loyal and responsible due to my strict personality. But you know, the Sonoda Umi they know is not as frivolous and profoundly selfless as they think. Since I’ve started dating you, I’ve changed so much thanks to you showing me your pure love. I’ve become the person I’ve wanted to be.’’

Bewildered, Kotori was listening Umi’s clearer and bolder words. She smiled fondly at her.

‘’But when you said, you weren’t be able to be by my side for a long time, I couldn’t help but want to be _selfish_. So selfish that I wouldn’t want you to go there. I-I’ve slowly realised that I couldn’t be the Sonoda Umi I’m now without you. All this change was a miracle.’’ Her hand was inched closer to Kotori’s belly, slightly trembled with excitement. ‘’And I-I think this is the miracle I somehow w-wished.’’

‘’Umi-chan...’ Kotori’s eyes brimmed with tears, feeling herself drawn to Umi’s deeper voice. She got carried away with it.

‘’So don’t apologise. This is not a mistake, this is _a gift_. A gift that both of us have given to each other Besides, I was trying to hoard some money for wedding preparations so we should be fine for now.’’ Now Sonoda was all hyped. ‘’We need to prepare the house Kotori! We need to paint the room, buy the toys, and the food and the clothes… and... and… What would babies need? I wonder what she will look like? You or me?’’

Kotori smiled at Umi’s passion and took her hand holding it gently. “Umi-chan, calm down. One baby step at a time. Ok?”

Umi exhaled, and placed her free hand on Kotori’s belly. “Yeah Kotori, one baby step at a time... What if she will be as naughty as you?’’

Kotori giggled briefly. ‘’Mou, Umi-chan~,’’ she smiled coyly at her, gently nudging her stomach.

‘’I saw you were watching my… lower part. H-How shameless!’’

‘’And you didn’t even complain about it at all~’’

Before Umi could notice, Kotori leaned closer and brushed her lips against Umi’s red nose. ‘’I’m not going anywhere so I’ll continue to give you the best support you need. Thank you, Umi-chan. Thank you for always being by my side.’’

Tears trailed down Umi’s face as Kotori sank into her as tightly as possible.

‘’I’m sure you are going to be a good papa, Umi-chan.’’

With the sense of security and the mutual respect they gave and showed each other, Umi’s smile broadened.

‘’By the way…’’

‘’Hmm?’’

‘’You need to see a doctor for that red nose of yours,’’ Kotori said as she tapped her nose softly.

The light touch tickled Umi rather than cause pain. ‘’It’s nothing, I’m fine thanks to your ...umm… k-kiss,’’ Umi responded, drowning in her fiancée’s amber eyes. She flushed darker when she noticed Kotori’s mischievous grin.

‘’Would you like it for your lips too?’’

The heat spread rapidly throughout her body, all Umi could feel was Kotori's gaze. She nodded with a decent face that couldn't completely hide the new shy happiness bubbling up within her. Kotori wrapped her arms around Umi’s neck and gently placed a kiss on her lips. The kiss was electrifying that sent shivers of happiness through Umi intensely. When Kotori drew away, her face inches distant from Umi's. All the happenings were enough to make Umi’s nose bleed again.

_Nice timing, Sonoda. You wouldn’t want your kiss to be interrupted by your own._

‘’Hey Sonodaddy, a friendly reminder that we’re still here!’’ Nico called out, waiting in the hallway just like her other friends. ‘’If your lovey-dovey moments are finished, can I just sit on the couch?’’ She squinted her eyes and watched their indecent position on the couch. ‘’Oh never mind, I'm sure that poor couch isn’t as clean as we think,’’ she changed her mind quickly, disgusted with disapproving eyes.

Their friends’ lips curled up into a devilish grin as they watched the many colors Umi and Kotori’s faces showed within seconds.

‘’You know Kotori-chan, you have to stop before we make your poor girlfriend anemic nya,’’ Rin-chan added.

‘’Waifu, Rin-chan. _Waifu_ ,’’Hanayo corrected.

‘’I was wondering which one was the big spoon all the time, but I’m convinced enough to tell who is fufu~’’ Nozomi said while trying to hold back the laugh she was covering with the back of her hand.

‘’Nozomi!’’ Umi blushed as she said firmly. Her hands on her hips, she was ready to scold her mischievous friend.

‘’Spoon?’’ Rin questioned.

‘’Rin-chan, you’ve a lot of things to learn,’’ Nozomi giggled. ‘’Let’s say the desert you leave in the end needs to be spooned.’’

‘’Nozomi, today is enough. Let’s leave them alone.’’ Eli interjected, gently placing her hand on Nozomi’s shoulder to get closer. ‘’Also, my grandma will be coming soon, so we should be prepared,’’ she said rather hecticly.

Nozomi blinked a couple of times, then it dawned on her. ‘’Oh right! It’s been a while since seeing your sweet grandmother. Let’s go.’’ It was always easier to convince Nozomi when Eli respectively mentioned  her grandmother since Nozomi loved her as much as Eli did.

Satisfied, Eli turned her head towards others to gesture to the entrance door. ‘’You all too.’’

‘’Are we going to see your sweet grandmother too, nya?’’ Rin rambled, her index finger on her chin.

The other occupants of the room chuckled, then burst out of laughing. Eli only pointed to the clock to show the time.

‘’Oh, right...’’ Rin gave a small nod that others could have sworn they didn’t see any movement from her. The sense of curiosity was unreasonably growing within Rin until Nico pulled her from her collar and they went out together.

There was no one except the two girls in the living room, quietly sitting on the couch until Umi glanced down Kotori’s growing bump on her stomach with concern-filled eyes.

‘’U-Umi-chan?’’

‘’...’’

‘’It’s embarrassing when you’re looking at me like that.’’

‘’I-I’m sorry,’’ Umi shrank back. She stayed in a slumped position, focusing her gaze on the floor. ‘’K-Kotori…’’

Watching Umi’s whole body shaking uncontrollably, Kotori squeezed her trembling hand. She couldn’t take looking at Umi’s pained expression before she encouraged herself to look into her fianceé’s ambers. ‘’Umi-chan are you scared of become a father?’’ she asked doubtfully.

Umi shook her head instantly, her hands wringing. ‘’The question is, _h-how_ am I going to be a father?’’ She muttered dryly, her eyes watering. The responsibilities she’s taken so far were always indifferent, but this _mission,_ this _change,_ whatever she called was beyond her limit. Of course, she loved Kotori, she would do anything for her and their future, but _what if the baby wouldn’t like her? What if they hated her? What if-_

Doubtful thoughts were dispelled by Kotori’s soft voice, her warm smile warmed up Umi’s heart as Kotori palmed her wet cheek. "You don't need to worry about becoming a father Umi-chan. You are already kind enough and sweet enough as it is. As someone as responsible yourself, you would be a perfect father everyone wants. I’m the lucky one here," she cooed.

‘’R-Really?’’ Umi sniffled.

‘’Well, sometimes I think you’re too passive in the bed, but-’’

‘’Kotori!’’

Kotori stuck out of her tongue before she started talking again. ‘’Nee Umi-chan, I’m sure we are going to be great parents. You’ve already showed me how composed you were while I was feeling down. I think you’ve done perfectly in the ‘ _in good times and in bad times in sickness and in health_ ’ part.’’ She looked up through Umi’s eyelashes. ‘’I always find myself falling for this sweet side of yours,’’ she quietly confirmed, bending over Umi’s shoulder. Her face flared red that it must be beyond an attractive rosiness.

Umi tilted her head to observe her expression. ‘ _Cute_ ,’ she thought.

She wouldn’t mind teasing her once in a while. ‘’Kotori, I couldn’t hear you at all, could you please repeat that again?’’

‘’Mou, Umi-chan,’’ Kotori pouted. She brought her hand over Umi’s cheek, then kissed her on the lips again. ‘’I love you, you big baby.’’

Umi placed her index finger on Kotori’s lips. ‘’Normally, y-you don’t kiss me t-that often,’’ she stammered by Kotori’s bold lip action.

‘’Who knows, maybe because of my pregnancy?’’

‘’Ah, right! The flood of hormones in your body in early pregnancy can make you unusually emotional and weepy and the hormonal changes may trigger frequent mood swings. That explains how needy you were last week.’’

‘’Umi-chan!’’ Kotori pushed away Umi, then threw the cushion near to her right in Umi’s face. She hit her sensitive spot, but laughed along with Umi.

‘’I WON’T LOSE THAT EASILY!’’ Umi proudly exclaimed. She was already pumped up as she made firm and precise movements until her nose deliberately wanted to interrupt her by bleeding.

‘’Umi-chan!’’

**Omake **

[ Tomorrow afternoon - Umi’s living room ]

Their friends congratulated them with triumphant joy.

‘’I still can’t believe you two are going to be parents,’’ Eli said joyfully.

Maki was twirling her hair, cross-legged. ‘’Considering what Umi has read so far…’’

‘’Maki, I thought that was a secret between us. How inappropriate behaviour of you!’’ Umi nervously cut in Maki’s line.

Nico rolled her eyes before she spilt the beans. ‘’It’s no secret between us, Umi. When you were dating Kotori, we all knew you’ve read _Dating for dummies 101_. Even Kotori knows it.‘’

‘’What!?’’ Umi gasped.

‘’And _How to Not Terribly Kissu 102,_ nya,’’ said Rin.

‘’And _Anybody can Kiss… But Awesome Takes Practice,’’_ added Nozomi.

‘’A-and _Everything I Want to Do is Shameless,_ ’’ Hanayo continued.

‘’Also don’t forget _The Beginners Guide to how to not Have Sex Any Moment…_ Oh wait, that’s Makki’s book.’’

‘’Nico-chan!’’ Maki tightly shut her lips as she squinted her eyes slightly.

‘’See? No secret.’’

Kotori neared Umi’s side, patting her back. ‘’Umi-chan, at least they don’t know _The Fault in Our Beds._ ’’

Umi swore to herself she wouldn’t be able to tell any secrets anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonoda-san, you can't hide anything from your friends right? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	9. Birb vs. Two Sonodas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so proud of this mini oneshot, but I hope you enjoy it just a little bit^^;

‘’ _Honoka-chan, the moment you came_ _in_ _to this world you brought us sunshine to look forward to everyday, seeing you grow up gives us the happiness we were always looking for. Ehehe... I love how you say stuff only I can understand some times and I know when you grow up we will get along so well! I'm sure of it. I wish I could sew you pretty dresses like Kotori-chan does, and I bet you would look cute in all of them! And I'm sorry I can't stop myself from poking your cheeks, it’s just so soft and fluffy I can't stop myself. So soft and fluffy... fluffy... like the fur of alpacas...~~ Here, please enjoy this rice that I made especially for you! Huh? She can't eat rice yet? I-I-I’M SORRY Ah... Then.... I hope your parents enjoy it Honoka-chan.’’ -_ Hanayo Koizumi

\--

_A normal day in the Sonoda house._

The sunlight through the window was creeping in between curtains, giving the vibes of a beautiful early morning. The rhythmic sounds of chirps would bring attention to any individuals that were drawn together through such a musical pattern.

Kotori hummed a tune along with the birds as she walked in the kitchen. Stretching out her arms along with an excessive yawn, she eyed the two Sonodas, who had suspiciously put an end to their conversation immediately.

The older Sonoda turned her head towards her birb at first. ‘’Good morning Kotori,’’ she said sincerely, a plate in her hand. She was setting the dining table.

‘’Morning, mama!’’ said the small Sonoda while sitting on her baby seat. The plastic fork and spoon were in her hands as she craved her a bowl of food passionately.

Kotori flashed a refreshing smile at her family members that threw them into panic by making overwrought for a second. Later on, Kotori pulled a chair for herself to sit near her daughter’s side without taking notice of the facial reactions by papa and baby Sonoda. ‘’Good morning~’’ she spoke up lovely. Umi and Honoka were acting indifferent while Kotori was looking up and down to catch a different angle or anything suspicious, but everything was interestingly the same. ‘’So it’s the same as yesterday, huh?’’ she asked to justify.

Unfortunately, Umi folded her arms over chest and gave an ear to Kotori’s question. ‘’What do you mean?’’ Umi questioned perplexed.

‘’Umi-chan, you really didn’t have to. I mean, you woke up early and made breakfast yesterday too,’’ Kotori explained while trying to process everything in her mind.

Umi sat down on her chair and sipped her coffee before talking. ‘’Kotori, I didn’t do anything like that yesterday…’’ she articulated, standing upright to be seen as composed as possible. Umi could manage a deadpan expression? That should be a lie.

There was an unspoken sign that Kotori wasn’t able to catch between them at that moment. She forked her fingers through her hair, then whined just a tad.

‘’Papa, what’s today?’’ Honoka asked curiously, her mouth filled with the toasted bread that she was trying to munch.

‘’It’s the 30th,’’ said Umi as she gave an enigmatic smile. _‘According to keikaku.’_

‘’30th?’’ Kotori’s mouth agape. Her smile congealed then melted into confusion as to why Umi was acting as if she’d never lived yesterday.

Honoka and Umi looked at each other, a devil grin found on their lips. ‘ _Payback time, my lovely bird. You have to taste what it means to be teased... Honoka and I_ _are_ _completely replaying what we did yesterday. Now she is probably thinking that she is stuck in a time loop._ ’

Kotori tried to look at the date in her phone, but it had no battery thanks to little Honk playing games yesterday. Fortunately, Umi’s expression was obviously telling everything outright, so Kotori realised by this moment that what was happening was only a game. So she decided to pay no mind as she simply continued to drink her coffee.

‘ _Perhaps_ _we need_ _to do_ _more?_ ’ Umi thought, then she dropped her spoon on purpose to show that this had happened yesterday too.

‘’Here is another one.’’ Kotori handed a new spoon to Umi.

‘’Thank you.’’

There was a brief silence through the uneventful breakfast before Kotori piped up, ‘’Was today really the 31st?’’ she gazed upon Umi to examine her expression since she would know whether Umi could tell a lie or not.

There was a faint blush on Umi’s face as she tried to avert her eyes from her wife. She was willing to fight back in order to succeed. ‘’Yes- I mean,’’ she coughed in her hand, unable to remain calm, ‘’No, t-today is the 30th.’’

Kotori’s innocent eyes were in the search of Umi’s ambers, which would scream ‘ _of course it’s a joke. Honoka dragged me into this stuff’_ anytime. ‘’I’m sure I’ve gone through the 30th already,’’ Kotori stated, her hand on her chin thinking thoroughly.

Honoka stopped eating, bouncing in her seat. ‘’Mama, what are you talking about?’’ the baby interjected as she saw their plan might fall apart at any time.

‘’If that’s true, then do you know what’s going to happen next?’’ Umi addressed a question, feeling they finally cornered Kotori. But Kotori’s confident posture proved otherwise and her lips curled into a playful one.

‘’Yeah, I do. If I recall correctly… I found out that Honoka-chan wet her bed last night and later you demanded me a goodbye kiss.’’

‘’I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!’’ exclaimed both Sonoda, blushing madly. They quickly put an end to their joke and Kotori smiled radiantly.

 _HonoUmi_ : 0 _Kotori_ : 1

 _Mission_ : time loop (failed)

 

 


	10. Happy Birthday dayo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umi-chan, what a lovely family you've (〃´∀｀)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been very late to celebrate my lovely girl, Umi-chan. Happy birthday~

“ _Umi-chan is a strong-willed, respectable and independent woman anyone can depend on. That was how I got interested in her at first, seeing the determination in her eyes and the dedication to what occupies her, I found myself totally captivated by her strong nature and diligence. My eyes had always watched her, Umi-chan’s focused eyes when she held the bow and released the arrow neatly as if it would pierce through my heart._

_As time passed by, I’ve come to learn her different sides, the soft tone behind the strict front. Despite her calm and collected appearance, when it comes to certain situations such as playing Old Maid, she can’t hold back emotions. How cute, teehee~~ Her true motivation is concealed by explaining her actions and feelings in a logical aspect. So she had never been that romantic nor understood the initial intentions while we were dating, but she worked hard enough to bridge the gaps. In the end, Honoka-chan was born, our love child._

_Thank you Umi-chan, for always being the majority of my life with Honoka-chan and Happy birthday!_ “ - Kotori Minami Sonoda

\--

“Now, Honoka-chan, could you please pass me the candles over there?” Kotori gently demanded to her daughter, who was drooling over what Kotori had yet to make for her husband’s birthday. Little Honk had been craving manjuus and that sweet birthday cake by its side. Her stomach was loudly growling, even Kotori could clearly hear. The sound was a sign for Kotori. She had to pick up the speed and finish everything hastily so she first asked for necessities. Unfortunately Honoka’s mind only spoke what her stomach had been screaming.

“Papa’s birthday cake is ready! Can I eat it now?” Little baby asked a question that had been nagging her since Kotori started making pastry. All those stages of making a decent cake took time so Honoka couldn't seem to hold back and wanted to eat whatever was served on the dining table. She awaited a nod from her mama, yet only found a flat rejection.

Honoka pouted, folding her arms over her chest. An idea popped into her mind while Kotori was looking at somewhere else. A brave attempt to access the cake and trying to finger just a tad was only interrupted by a quick slap on her hand. Honoka backed away with the sudden intrusion in a split second. No one would’ve believed if Kotori could have that much hand power and the reflex action though. Perhaps, it was her spouse’s influence on her?

“Papa will come, be patient,” Kotori gently warned with a careful smile plastered on her face. Her eyebrow twitched in irritation, so Honoka would tell the tension swirling around the kitchen went up. “Please.”

Honoka gulped.

Only to compensate for her actions, Honoka climbed up her small step ladder to give her mama candles obediently. She handed them as her eyes laid on the elaborated decorations.

‘’Thank you. I'll give your reward later,” Kotori winked as she pinched her daughter’s puffy, pink cheeks. She took the lighter in her hand and lightened the candles. Honoka’s eyes brightened and her hunger had short-lived when she witnessed the splendid, colorful view on the top of the huge cake.

As of then, both of them heard the door was unlocked from outside and someone walked in without confirming their own presence. ‘’Right on time,” Kotori whispered audibly as she quietly took out a tray from the cabinet. She placed the cake on the tray, and lightened another part of the shower of sparks. Honoka turned her back from the moment when the first sparkler’s lit awakened her interest.

When it started to burn down, Honoka was just o-mouthed at the small fireworks and their sounds. For someone as adventurous and explorer as Honoka, it was sure such a fresh and breathtaking moment in her life, and Kotori only giggled at how teeny-tiny her daughter’s world was. She walked towards the entrance to welcome what she had expected to see. Little Honks, not as patiently as her mama, dashed off from the kitchen to the front door, passing through the hallway in a flash.

’ _Papa should see this!’_

Kotori could warn Honoka about her scamper, yet the happiness babbling up within her was enough to pacify. “Happy…”

“... _Birthday dayo_!” Honoka shouted by completing her mama’s sentence as she jumped at her papa.

Giving Umi no chance to react, her amber eyes widened and she found herself open her arms instinctively to catch her daughter in the air. She had never expected to see sudden appearance from her vision. She embraced her tightly savoring her baby scent.

All the energy gathered up within Honoka was willing to tell her papa about the glary cake. ‘’Look, look! What mama made!’’ She tugged her from her collar to see the small fireworks. ‘’Mama brightens our days, hehe~’’

It was figuratively and literally true, even Umi was amazed by an unexpected party.

Kotori winked at Umi, showing the tray. Her mouth turned upwards in a small smirk. ‘’Happy Birthday, darling~’’ She chirped as she smiled warmly at her spouse, feeling a blush creep up to her cheeks.

Umi felt too much heat rushed up to her face and she muttered weakly, ‘’No need to do this. I had already have the two best gifts by my side.’’ She had a goofy smile while letting out a quite, small sigh. Her heart warmed with love. She first kissed her daughter in her arms, then came by her wife’s side to kiss her cheek. ‘’Thank you,’’ she chortled in joy, taking her eyes from Kotori to Honoka.

Kotori winked at Honoka in an attempt to show the plan was a great success. They high-fived each other.

A few minutes later, Kotori sliced the cakes into pieces and served one plate to Honoka, who seemed to be bouncing off the walls. ‘’FINALLY!’’ She munched it rapidly as if her cake would be eaten if she wasn’t eating.

‘’Happy birthday Umi-chan! Have you enjoyed our surprise birthday party?’’ Kotori asked sincerely, arms linked backwards.

Umi brought her hand over Kotori’s face, caressing her soft cheek. A small wave of heat dusting Kotori’s cheeks, Umi gently lifted her chin. She looked into the pools of deep ambers drowning. ‘’I _love_ it,’’ she uttered in a low, deep voice that would make Kotori fall for her again.

‘’U-Umi- _chan_?’’ The slight hesitation in her voice didn't even tingle Umi at all.

Umi turned around Honoka when she saw little baby gobbled up the whole cake. ‘’Honoka! Don’t eat too much, you will get fat!’’

The whine of struggling to swallow could be heard so Kotori patted her daughter’s back lightly. Yet Umi’s expression was dissimilar and she looked adamant as if proclaiming it silently to her wife. ‘’Umi-chan? Are you alright?’’

A smug on her lips, Umi pulled her wife toward herself. ‘’Why wouldn’t I be while my little bird celebrates my birthday with our _love_ child? I am perfectly fine, Kotori. However, you would need time to relax yourself. Let me help you, my _love_.’’

As Umi placed her hands on Kotori’s waist, she brought her lips on Kotori’s reddened ears. ‘’Need help tonight? Your cuteness cannot be constrained,’’ she whispered under the tone that hadn’t betrayed the slightest hint of desire. She wrapped her in the tightest hug she could manage. Kotori’s head resting on her shoulder in the crook of her neck tickled Umi enough to purr.

 

** Omake **

‘’No means no, Umi. I swear to God if I ever run into such an _indecent_ position again, you’ve to find yourself another wingman. Besides, Nozomi is pregnant as you know, I’ve to take care of her from now on. Find NickMack,’’ Eli hanged up her phone briefly as she drew near to her wife, who had been laughing for a while. ‘’What?’’

She rubbed her nose over Eli’s shoulder. ‘’I’d like to see Honoka-chan here. I missed her you know.’’

‘’But, but… they only want some quiet time for…’’

‘’Birthday sex? Duh Elichi! She would do the same for you.’’

Eli placed her hand on the bump. ‘’I don’t want you to tire yourself since Honoka is such an unstoppable, energetic kid, and you are pregnant with my lovely child.’’

‘’No need to tell me. I would still want to see her, my dear Elichi,’’ Nozomi softly whispered, cupping Eli’s face to kiss her on the lips. ‘’So one point for Ayase-Toujou team,’’ she winked then leaned on Eli’s shoulder.

‘’If you say so, then I’ll call Umi to leave Honoka us.’’

Nozomi nodded. Then Eli called Umi right after she heard her wife doze off. ‘’Then I’ll be taking care of her while you do same for our daughter.’’

 

** Omake2 **

‘’No, I can’t hear you Umi. It seems there is no service around here, bye _nico~_ ’’

Maki looked up to Nico, reading her face but never found any answer.

‘’What?’’ Nico asked unfazed after a whole unspoken glances.

‘’Nothing,” Maki avoided her eye contact, she wrapped up the blankets that hadn’t covered her inquiring eyes yet. ‘’Birthday sex?’’ she uttered in between the blankets.

‘’Yes.’’

 

** Omake3 **

Rin and Nozomi were sitting, waiting Kotori.

‘’Rin-chan! Nozomi-chan! I’ve a big news!’’

Rin and Nozomi giggled under their hands.

As Kotori sat on her chair, she spilled the beans. ‘’Umi-chan was sooooooo cool, you can’t believe how composed and dominant she was last night,’’ Kotori dreamily confirmed to everyone around the cafe. (that cafe xD)

Rin nudged Nozomi under the table as she first heard what Kotori had told. Their smile changed into a slight disappointment. ‘’Did we lose the bet this time nya?’’

‘’Thinking she could make her say those things, yes, Rin-chan. We lost the bet this time.’’

‘’Oh myah god!’’

 

** Omake4 **

 ‘’Never mess with Sonoda again.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: What should I do from now on?  
> A - continue to write for this story  
> B - start new series with baby honk(or teenager honk?)  
> C - End this series and start oneshots for different AUs  
> D - hello I love kotoumi~
> 
> edit: it's decided that I'm going to start my teen Honoka fic once I find time to finish this story's last chapter. If you want any further information or talk/discuss, join my discord server: (it's so new y'all, let's be good friends!)  
> https://discord.gg/9zKz8b


	11. Future Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The annual happy (late) birbday fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers!  
> I know it's been a while since the last update. I'm sorry that I couldn't write anything because I had no inspiration to continue the story for a while, but I told myself 'why not give it a try once more?' so here is your new chapter.  
> In this chapter Honoka is older and there is Mari who is Nozomi and Eli's daughter here. We'll see more mature Honoka and how shameless her parents are :d  
> I hope you all enjoy it ~
> 
> Special thanks to my senpai @kimizomi, please check out her fics bc they are awesome like her^w^

**Future Style**

‘’ _As long as I keep trying I know I can reach to the bright stars where I always wished to take remarkable steps in. Most importantly support and love from those who you dearly love and cherish can make it real, that’s the magical formula._

 _Thanks to the support I get from my family… and my dear aunties, I can set a goal for myself to shine just like an idol. There is no need to tell further as long as I have faith in myself and know how much determined I am.’’_ \- Honoka Sonoda

The little chirping birds perched on branches near the window, as they drowned the harsh and nosy sounds out of the house. However, the last rays of early morning sun fell across Honoka’s sleeping face as if to interrupt her peaceful slumber, yet such intrusion wasn’t enough to wake her up yet. Drooling, she had been lying on the bed for hours, and to add it on, she began to expose her stomach by placing her left hand in as if it was an invitation for a belly rub like a cat.

She was in heaven with this amount of sleep and peaceful-

‘’HONOKA!’’

Or not. Not anymore. Knocking on the door never seemed to get acknowledged by this strict person she called “Papa”.

Honoka felt her eyes open for a split second when her door creaked open, and someone barged in suddenly. Thereby she flinched in her bed and let out a muffled groan. Rubbing the sleep in her eyes, she tried to process what was going on around her surroundings. Once she looked up to see the person with squinted eyes, Umi was standing in front of her with her arms folded across her chest. She impatiently tapped her foot as she shot Honoka a frown.

‘’Papa? What are you doing?’’ Honoka yawned in between the words lazily that the question came out in a muffled tone. She watched Umi shuffle onward a few steps to her wardrobe. 

‘’Honoka, get changed quickly. We need to go shopping and prepare,’’ Umi said firmly, then tossed Honoka’s casual clothes towards her face at a rapid pace.

‘’Eh!? Why?’’

Umi turned back to her, which ended up looking distinctively awkward. Before Honoka would even question, Umi’s intense gaze locked with her. After a beat of silence Umi huffed as she tried to shake off the hyper, genki girl off by resting her hands over Honoka’s shoulders. ‘’Use your loaf!’’ she exclaimed. Her eyes narrowed at her furiously, which couldn’t remain calm.

‘’Seriously papa why?’’ Honoka hesitated for a second, as she stared at her again. Much to her dismay, Umi’s panicked look never changed. Her lips pressed into a thin line as she crossed her arms. ‘’You know your look doesn’t give me the answers. You’re just like a math question right now!’’

Umi gawked at her for a short while before decided to stay back. As much as how hard it was to admit, Honoka was right. So Umi stopped doing whatever it took to prepare to go out, and sat by the foot side of her bed.

‘’Your mother’s birthday, Honoka.’’ Umi spoke in a calmer tone, with a small smile on her face. Her devil-lord face changed into that of an angel-in-heaven when she mentioned the dear person.

Honoka smiled warmly, as she spread her arms widely and hugged her papa in return. ‘’Is that why you were so tensed? I was too afraid that something else had happened,” Honoka spat out this time, the relief plastered on her face.

‘’H-Honoka!’’ Umi instantly blushed, as Honoka’s tightened grip eased her tension out.

‘’Nee I already have a plan for mama.’’ Honoka curled up her lips to form a smile, as she tilted her head.

Umi broke the hug, as her ears perked to Honoka’s genki voice, though a faint concern tugged around the corner of her lips.

‘’I know you’ve been pretty busy because there are lots of enrollments around this season and you need to manage the dojo particularly, so…’’ she watched Umi become all ears, though she couldn’t get rid of this irritating feeling like it was a pesky mosquito flying around her. On the contrary, there was a cheeky grin evident on Honoka’s face, as if to assure everything was under her control. ‘’So, I asked for help from Nozomi-chan and Rin-chan.’’

‘’Oh great.’’ She sarcastically muttered under her breath, while rubbing her temples to ward off the oncoming headache.

‘’Let me explain!!’’ Honoka hopped on her bed, unrestrained excitement emitting in her eyes. ‘’I sent Rin-chan to the pastry shop for the birthday cake, and it’s specifically noted that it’ll be a cheesecake. Then there is Nozomi-chan who is managing the party in a cafe. After mom comes back from her work, we all can celebrate her birthday together.’’

Rubbing her chin, Umi skeptically glanced at Honoka’s expression, which was somehow nervous.

‘’Mind if I ask how you can do this? Don’t tell me you’ve made them pay for all of this!?’’

Honoka rubbed the back of her neck, then pulled off the blankets that have covered her. Avoiding eye contact, she stood up and shuffled to the bathroom next to her room. She seemed unsure on when she would tell, but either way there was no need to escape from her papa. Just a little bit more time until she would be more awake, then she could process everything and explain in time.

Umi followed her through the corridor, and it didn’t take long to ask again, but this time she was suave enough to take the words out of her mouth. ‘’Are you avoiding me perhaps, Honoka?’’ She stood by the wall as she shot her a skeptical look, much to Honoka’s dismay.

Honoka opened the faucet and splashed water on her face. Now she was much more awake.

‘ _Did you hit the puberty already? Y-you are just 12 for Idol God’s sake!_ ’ Umi thought to herself, discontented as she arched an eyebrow.  The silence has never been a proper answer and she knew that by heart, but maybe her approach strangely got her stressed.

‘ _Remember? Soft and kind are the key!_ ’ Her wife’s face flashed through in her mind. Her eyes softened, gasping quietly at the realization that she had made a quite harmless mistake at this point.

Umi tilted her head, scanning Honoka’s face and making sure that she hadn’t worried her. Considering she was well-known as the devil lord, Umi wondered for a moment if she could use this silence as an opportunity to change her own behavior, in Honoka’s perspective.

‘’Honoka, if you tell me I promise that I won’t get mad, but I need to know what’s your plan because I’m worried if you’re involved in something else,’’ Umi muttered in a calm manner, as she thought she could channel her incredible persuasive skills with rather velvety words. She reached her hand over her shoulder, caressing for reliance. Under this sort of circumstances, Umi would become a polite and genuinely sweet person. Honoka on the other hand, would avert her eyes, focusing her gaze on everywhere but Umi.

This time was different though.

Honoka hopelessly breathed out as she wiped off her face with a towel.

‘’I’ve been working at Eli-chan’s studio by doing some errands. As a part-time job.’’

Umi’s eyes widened in a split second as Honoka’s confession reached to her ears. ‘’W-without my permission!?’’ Umi’s nostrils flared as she screeched in a tone that would send a chill down someone’s spine.

A strained smile twisted Honoka’s lips as she was baffled. ‘’B-but you promised me!’’ Without any word being said, she dashed into her bedroom again and readied herself to change her clothes.

Umi never thought those words would be like a dagger in Honoka’s heart. She stopped on the doorway as words began to fall from her mouth. ''Sorry. Sometimes I'm bogged down by my own emotions and the pressure that the slightest mishap by your own existence sends me over the edge and I become overprotective, and maybe more than just your papa.’’

‘’Papa!!’’

‘’I need to learn how to move myself from worried to calm-’’

A cheer went up. ‘’PAPAAAA!!!’’ She jumped into her papa’s arms and hugged again. ‘’I’m sorry that I hid this from you two, but there was a good purpose. I bought her an upscale fabric that she can use for her next projects and also a watch. Y-You know I broke hers a few years ago.’’

Umi reached out her hand and patted on the back. ‘’Alright, I guess both of us are here to blame. Since we both apologised, let’s go back and make the best birthday party for Kotori!’’

As Umi said that, Honoka quickly changed her clothes and started to explain her plan in detail.

-8-8-

(That cafe where everything happens :-D)

Honoka had already planned that the cafe would be open only for ‘birbday’ members. The complete plan was to trick Kotori and drag her into the cafe without she would find out anything. The most well-matched person was Nozomi, so she called her, ‘ _Kotori-chan I need to talk with you. I think Mari-chan missed you so bad and something else had happened. Meet me up at our cafe!_ ’

A huge smile tracing her lips, Nozomi took the camera in her hand and scanned her surroundings, then she began to film.

Nico and Rin brought a big cheesecake on the table while Hanayo and Eli was checking the confettis hanging around the trees. Umi and Honoka put the present boxes under the table.

After everything was done according Honoka’s plan, all of them settled in their seats and waited for her.

Kotori walked in. “N-Nozomi-chan! Why no one is here??? I thought-”

Then everyone popped up from where they were hiding on the quite. “HAPPY BIRBDAY!”

Honoka was the first person that ran over her arms and hugged her tightly, then Umi came closer slowly. They both looked at each other by giving each other personal signs, with a nod, both kissed Kotori on the cheek. “Happy birbday!”

If Kotori had wings, she would be floating in the air by the sheer happiness she felt at this special time. Trying to sniffle discretely, her eyes welled with tears as her lips formed a smile. “T-thank you!”

Everyone looked happy, smiles formed on their faces. Nozomi and Eli’s little child, Mari looked up to Kotori in between Eli’s legs. Puppy eyes mode on.

Kotori chuckled under her breath. She knelt down to the level of the little blonde girl, then took her hand gently. “You’re so sweet, Mari-chan ehehe ~”

Honoka nudged her mama with the present box in her hand, wanting to take her attention in the hope for she could tell that she has been working in a part-time job at Eli’s place.

Kotori turned her head, her eyes swayed down to her daughter, her cheerful expression remained same. Hoping to hear something sweet, Kotori focused her gaze on her this time.

“I bought you these!” Honoka said without hesitation as she gave her mama a big and a smaller size of boxes to her.

“F-For me? I mean did you afford to buy me a watch and… oh my birbs! Is this a-”

Kotori held the bright colored fabric, while scrutinizing contexture her smile broadened. Since she has worked tirelessly to reach the pinnacle of her career, of course she would have an inkling about what was a good fabric.

“I bought them from Nippori Fabric Town! Well, I was working at Eli-chan’ studio to hoard some money for these. Sorry that I never told you mama, but I promise I'll never hide anything from you. Ever. Gomen! Gomen!” Honoka clasped her hands together as she bowed her head apologetically.

Regardless of the people around her, Umi signalled Kotori in a secret code only they knew, mouthing behind Honoka’s back. Kotori immediately stepped back and lifted Honoka’s chin for her to look her up.

“I'm not mad at you or anything, but you shouldn't hide it from us, Honoka-chan.” She came closer to Umi as she threw her hand over Umi’s shoulder. “This person may exaggerate what you did on purpose, but-”

Umi felt her cheeks grow red as Kotori swayed her hand down to her waist tightly. “K-Kotori-”

“Your papa isn't as scary as you think. She is just adorable and-”

“A devil lord. As a combination.”

Umi frowned as she flared up where she was standing, but it was short-lived because of something Kotori whispered that nobody would be able to hear except Umi.

“Ok, ok. How about a group photo, everyone?” Interrupting, Nozomi called out, severally waving her hand at the small groups spread around the cafe. Everyone gathered around one spot where the confettis have been blown up and the huge cheesecake in front of Kotori.

Then the flash came out as everyone smiled and surprisingly Umi kissed her wife on the lips.

After having taken lots of memorable photos and videos, Kotori smiled brightly and the happy tears threatening to fall over her face. This out-of-the-blue blessing has been engraved in her memory now.

Omake 

“Papa! Papa!” Honoka shouted while stuffing her stomach with the whole cheesecake that had been left on the table.

“What did I say about eating high-calorie foods?” Umi said in a sulk, as she shot her a dark look.

“Nee papa? I also talked with the old man in the near bakery where I can work at. Can I?”

“Oh.”

“Onegai papa!”

“Honoka, that obviously doesn't work on me, not anymore.”

Kotori walked in. “Onegai Umi-chan! Look, she already proved that she could be a responsible girl for this time. So, onegai!

Nozomi put her camera on the table.

Honoka remained silent, no longer eating.

NicoMaki stopped arguing to look back.

And the world was shattered. The world around Umi.

* _bang_ *

“Why not, hehe.” with a nervous smile on her face, she agreed on what her wife had said before.

She almost forgot her own present. “By the way Kotori, I've booked hotel in Hokkaido. We can go visit flower gardens! Himawari no Sato! Saika no Sato and… there is this spectacular sea of purple in Himawari no Sato… I-”

Umi heard her walk up to her, facing the smiling face. Without nothing being said, only eyes talked in this way. Angling her face to Kotori’s until their lips locked, they shared a soft and meaningful kiss.

Her wife slipped her arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck with her nose before kissing Umi repeatedly up to her ear, where she whispered, “I love you..”


End file.
